Barbe Noire
by Airog
Summary: Minato avait fait une grave erreur quand il avait laissé Naruto au village. À son retour avec sa famille, il apprend que son fils avait été envoyé en prison sans que ses amis le défende avant qu'il s'échappe et quitte les Nations. Des années plus tard, Minato trouve un indice qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver son fils. Naruto puissant ; harem / Konoha dénigrement / Gen. Boruto
1. Conséquence de la trahissant

**Je ne possède aucun personnage de « Naruto » et « One Piece », sauf les OC.**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusez-moi à l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque »**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Fruit / Technique

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Conséquence de la trahissant**

**~ Konoha / 32 ans après l'attaque de Kyûbi ~**

Il y a plus de trente-deux ans, le 10 octobre, Kyûbi, le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues, avait attaqué le village, massacrant des milliers de vie innocentes, mais heureusement le Yondaime Hokage avait réussi à sceller la bête dans le corps d'un nouveau-né, au prix de sa vie. Les habitants avaient surmonté leur chagrin et reconstruit le village. Les ninjas se sont entraînés plus durement pour qu'un tel événement ne se produit plus. Les civils avaient allongé leur commerce à l'extérieur des murs pour subvenir au besoin du village. L'enfant fut traité comme un héros à la demande du Yondaime, il grandit dans le bonheur, la sécurité et devient un grand ninja entouré des compagnons fidèles, qui avaient tous la volonté du feu on eux. Konoha devient prospère et réussi l'irréalisables, en faisant alliance avec tous les autres villages Ninja, mettant fin au conflit entre eux et réalisant la paix.

Tout cela était le vœu d'un homme, qui a sacrifié sa vie pour que son souhait se réalisent…

Mais en réalité, rien de tout cela ne c'était produit…

Assis sur le bureau du Hokage, Minato Namikaze Uzumaki lâcha un soupir de fatigue, après avoir déchiré pour la centième fois une demande absurde d'un conseiller.

A 56 ans, le temps avait fait des ravages sur son corps. Il était toujours beau, mais avec quelques rides sur le visage et ses cheveux jadis blonds comme le soleil, devenait grisâtre.

Derrière lui se trouve son sensei Jiraya, qui avait une expression neutre. Lui aussi avait beaucoup vieilli. Il avait beaucoup plus de ride et son corps n'était plus aussi en forme qu'autrefois. Mais malgré son état, il restait l'un des plus puissants ninjas du monde.

En regardant les six grandes colonnes de papier sur son bureau, Minato décide de prendre une petite pause pour regarder le village.

À première vue, tout semblait normal, les marchands ouvrez leur boutique, les Anbu faisaient leurs patrouilles habituelles et les Genin se réunissaient avec leurs sensei pour de nouvelles missions. On pourrait penser que tout allait bien, mais ce n'était qu'une façade sur la véritable situation du village.

Les gens avaient à peine assez d'argent pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Les commerciaux à l'extérieur ne voulaient pas marchander avec les civils. Certains ninjas devenaient des déserteurs en volant le bien des autres, mais heureusement, ils étaient arrêtés à temps par les Anbu et exécutés.

Les choses avaient beaucoup changé depuis son départ et pas pour le mieux.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler de ce jour comme si c'était hier. La journée s'était bien passée, jusqu'au soir de l'accouchement de kushina. Ils avaient décidé avec le Sandaime Hokage et sa femme, que Kushina accouchera dans un lieu secret, car la grossesse affaiblissait le sceau qui maintenait Kyûbi. Tout se passer comme prévu, Kushina avait donné naissance à des triplés, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme mystérieux arrive, tue la femme du Sandaime, ainsi que son assistante et menacé d'éliminer son fils aîné. Heureusement Minato avait réussi à le sauver et à se téléporter loin de l'homme avec ses deux autres enfants. Malheureusement l'homme avait profité pour libérer Kyûbi pour détruire le village. Minato avait réussi à neutraliser l'homme avant que celui-ci s'enfuie, puis de s'occuper de Kyûbi en le téléportant loin du village. Minato était sur le point de sceller Kyûbi dans le corps de ses enfants avec l'Emprisonnement des Morts au prix de sa vie, mais avant qu'il exécute son jutsu, le Sandaime, et son sensei, Jiraya, sont arrivés à temps pour l'aider à scellé la bête avec un autre sceau sans que personne ne meurt.

Les choses n'auraient pas pu être mieux, le village était sauvé, le renard scellé et la nouvelle famille était saine et sauve.

Quelques heures après le scellement, Hiruzen, Jiraya et lui avaient discuté sur l'avenir du village et Minato avait alors pris une grande décision, qu'il regrettera plus tard…

Partir du village avec sa famille en laissant Naruto.

Il ne voulait pas se séparer de son fils, surtout après avoir eu la chance d'être encore en vie, mais autant qu'Hokage, la protection du village passait avant tout. Le mystérieux homme, que Minato soupçonnait être Madara Uchiwa était toujours en liberté, il pouvait revenir et s'en prendre à ses enfants. Minato devait faire croire qu'il était mort en scellant le renard dans son fils, ainsi Naruto aura la protection du village, pendant que lui et sa femme étaient cachés et entraînés leurs autres enfants à maîtriser le chakra de Kyûbi, afin de combattre Madara. Il avait aussi décidé que personne ne devrait savoir que Naruto était son fils, sinon Iwa et Kumo pourraient attaquer le garçon et le village, pour se venger de la défaite durant la Troisième Guerre Shinobi.

Hiruzen et Jiraya avaient accepté son plan, mais quand il avait parlé ensuite à Kushina, elle était contre au début, mais après lui avoir expliqué la situation, elle avait accepté à contrecœur. Sa dernière demande avant de partir, était que Naruto soit vu comme un héros, pour contenir Kyûbi.

Pendant 13 ans, les choses s'étaient bien passées pour les quatre membres, lui et Kushina entraînés leurs deux enfants à l'art de shinobi où ils excellaient grâce à leurs parents et à contrôler le chakra de Kyûbi. Malheureusement, ils avaient encore du mal dans cette partie. Puis, quand arrive enfin le grand jour de la réunion avec le dernier membre de leurs familles, ils étaient impatients de le revoir et imaginaient sa réaction de retrouver sa famille.

Malheureusement, Minato avait oublié une chose, l'homme propose, mais Kami dispose…

Quand ils étaient revenus à Konoha, Naruto n'était plus dans le village...

Il avait été envoyé en prison.

Quand lui et sa femme avaient demandés des explications à Tsunade, qui était devenue la nouvelle Hokage, elle avait commencé depuis le début, après leurs soi-disant morts, jusqu'à la condamnation de leur fils. Ce qu'ils avaient appris était à la fois choquant et horrible.

Au lieu d'être traité comme un héros comme l'a voulu Minato, les gens l'ont vu comme la réincarnation de Kyûbi et on fait de sa vie un enfer sur terre. Il avait plus de tentative de meurtre en cours de ses 8 ans, que lui et Kushina avaient durant la guerre et quand il était rentré à l'académie, les professeurs faisaient tout pour saboter sa croissance. Ils ne leur avaient rien appris et les élèves se moquaient de lui à la moindre erreur.

Même après être devenu Genin, rien n'avait changé. Kakashi l'ignorait pour s'occuper uniquement de Sasuke, et avait trafiqué les rapports de missions en mettant en lumière Sasuke et en dénigrant son fils. Le conseil avait refusé de le donner le grade de Chûnin, alors qu'il avait battu le prodige Hyûga, arrêté un jinchûriki déchaîné et ramené Tsunade pour devenir Hokage. Même après tout ça, les villageois le détester comme au premier jour, en fait cela avait empiré quand il avait ramené l'Uchiwa d'une tentative de fuite pour rejoindre Orochimaru. À peine il était revenu au village avec le traître, que les gens voulaient sa mort pour avoir levé la main sur leur précieux Uchiwa. Le conseil civil et shinobi voulaient bannir Naruto pour les soi-disant blessures infligées à Sasuke, bien que les blessures de son fils, reçu par Sasuke étaient beaucoup plus grave.

Heureusement, Tsunade avait réussi à annuler le bannissement, mais cela n'avait pas empêché les gens de le haïr encore plus. Naruto n'avait plus un seul moment de repos. Les civils et les shinobis essayés de l'attaquer à la moindre occasion et de créer de fausses accusations contre lui, comme le vol ou l'agression. Malheureusement pour eux, Naruto était soit aux missions en chez Tsunade, depuis que son appartement avait été brûlé par les villageois.

Kakashi avait fini par le rejeter de l'équipe, ne voulant pas d'un élève qui agresse son coéquipier. Tsunade devait le mettre dans différentes équipes le temps qu'elle trouve une solution, mais peu importe avec qui il était, le groupe le blâmait quand quelque chose allait mal et devenaient plus agressives. Il semblerait que Sasuke avait menti au disant qu'il voulait revenir au village après avoir repris le contrôle sur la marque maudite, mais Naruto l'avait tout de même attaqué à cause de leurs rivalités. Tout le monde l'avait cru, sans entendre la partie de Naruto, à part ses véritables amis.

C'était un miracle qu'il réussissait une mission et même alors, son équipe temporaire prenait tout le mérite.

Puis arrivent le jour où tout avait basculé. Après avoir sauvé Gaara contre les ninjas du village de Takumi, Naruto fut emmené au conseil et accusé de trahison envers le village pour avoir assassiné des habitants et tenter de donner des informations confidentielles à des ennemis.

Tsunade avait rejeté ces accusations, disons que Naruto ne ferait jamais ça. Malheureusement, plusieurs témoins affirment l'avoir vu attaquer des villageois et des Anbu confirmes avoir trouvés des documents apportant du village dans son ancien appartement.

En final, Naruto fut condamné à être emprisonné à vie dans Hôzukijô, connu aussi comme la Prison Sanglante, situé dans à Kusagakure no Sato (Village caché parmi les herbes). Le château contenait les pires criminels du monde, qui avaient commis des atrocités parfois inhumaines. Les villageois d'où il venait n'étaient soit pas capable de les contenir où ne voulaient pas de telles monstres dans leurs murs. Le château était connu dans les Nations Elémentaire comme la prison la plus sécurisée du monde. Les criminels restés emprisonné à vie et ceux qui essayés de s'échapper brûler jusqu'à ce qu'ils mourraient à cause du sceau sur leur corps qui neutralisé aussi leur chakra. Le seul moyen de sortir était que le village où ils appartenaient demander leur libération, mais c'était très rare.

Quand Tsunade avait fini d'expliquer, Kushina avait les larmes aux yeux avant de crier à son mari pour avoir abandonné leur fils a une vie misérable et injuste. Minato n'avez rien dit sachant que c'était sa faute pour avoir cru naïvement aux villageois. Après avoir subi la colère de sa femme, ils étaient tous les deux parties à Hôzukijô pour récupérer leur fils, peu importe s'il était un traître. Ils étaient inquiets de sa réaction, quand il découvrira qu'il avait une famille vivant heureuse alors que lui était persécuté et méprisé. Surtout que cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il avait été emprisonné. Minato et Kushina ne pouvaient imaginer le traitement qu'il avait subi physiquement et mentalement. Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait les haïr, mais ils devaient essayer d'obtenir son pardon, même si cela leurs prendraient toutes leurs vies.

Malheureusement, le malheur leur avait encore frappé…

Quelques jours avant leur arrivée, Naruto avait réussi à fuir avec une autre prisonnière du nom de Ryûzetsu et une femme inconnue. Minato avait demandé au directeur Mui comment c'était possible, car le seau l'empêcher de quitter le château, mais même celui-ci ne savait pas comment le garçon avait fait. Cependant, l'enfant avait réussi à réaliser l'irréalisable en devenant la première personne à s'échapper d'Hôzukijô avec deux autres détenus.

Mui leur avait ensuite dit que les trois étaient partis vers le Pays des Vagues. Le premier lieu qui avait traité leurs fils comme un héros à la place de Konoha. Quand ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient rencontré Tazuna, qui leur avait ordonné de quitter le pays et que l'alliance entre eux Konoha et Nami étaient annulés, refusant de faire confiance à un village qui emprisonné les héros et récompenser les criminels.

Il était évident que Naruto leur avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et les habitants l'avaient cru, contrairement à Konoha.

La seule chose qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir, c'était que Naruto avait quitté le pays dans un bateau pour se diriger à l'extérieur des Nations Élémentaires. Pour les habitants des Nations, c'était un lieu inconnu et dangereux ou seul quelques fous voyagés au-delà de la limite de la carte. Peu de personne était revenu de l'extérieur des Nations et les rares survivants, étaient traumatisés à vie pour ont parler. Les seules choses qu'ils disaient étés qu'il y avait des monstres gigantesques dans les mers et des hommes avec des pouvoirs démoniaques.

Cela avait détruit les deux parents. Ils ne pourraient jamais revoir leur fils et devenir une famille complète. Pour Kushina, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi son clan, car elle avait enfreint la première loi des Uzumaki {ne jamais abandonner sa famille}. Pour Minato c'était pire. C'est lui qui avait l'idée de ce plan et c'est encore lui qui avait demandé de révéler le statut de son fils. S'il n'avait pas fait tout ça, son fils aurait une vie normale avec une famille et un village qui l'aime.

Une fois revenue au village, le conseil avait exigé leurs présences, pour expliquer comment ils étaient vivants. Lorsque Minato leur avait tout dit, certains pouvaient comprendre sa raison, mais la plupart n'étaient pas d'accord, estimant que le Yondaime devait rester dans le village pour les protéger, peu importe la raison. A son tour, Minato avait exigé pourquoi ils avaient traité son fils comme un paria. Beaucoup étaient choqués d'apprendre que le démon était le fils de leur Héros, mais ils étaient scandalisés que le traître avait réussi à s'échapper de prison. Ils avaient ignoré la question du Yondaime et avaient exigé à Tsunade que le criminel soit mi dans le Bingo Book, avec une prime de rang B mort ou vif. Minato avait protesté et dit que son fils était hors des Nations, mais le conseil ne l'entendait pas. Finalement Tsunade avait réussi à obtenir le silence en brisant son bureau, puis de remettre le chapeau d'Hokage à Minato avant de quitter le village avec Shizune et Tonton, depuis que la personne qui l'avait convaincu de devenir Hokage n'était plus et n'avait plus de raison d'y rester. Les Anbu avaient essayés de l'arrêter, sous le commandement de Danzô, mais ils avaient été envoyés dans le ciel par un coup de poing de la princesse des limaces.

Les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer par la suite.

Quelques jours plus tard, Cha no Kuni (Terre de Thé), Tori no Kuni (Pays des Oiseaux), Hoshigakure (Village caché parmi les étoiles), Ka no Kuni (Pays de Là), Na no Kuni (Terre de Légumes) et Tsuki no Kuni (Pays de la Lune) avaient remis chacun un parchemin qui expliquer qu'ils annulaient l'alliance avec le village, pour la même raison que le Pays des Vagues. Koyuki Kazahana, la daimyô du Yuki no Kuni (Pays des Neiges), maintenant appelé Haru no Kuni (Pays du Printemps) était venue personnellement avec une vingtaine de samouraï, pour déchirée l'alliance devant le Hokage, et le conseil, ainsi que de les insultées pendant une demi-heure avant de quitter le village. Cela avait scandalisé le conseil, car ils ne pouvaient pas croire que les daimyôs prendraient parti d'un traître plutôt que du conseil.

À ce moment, Minato ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un rire creux sur l'ironie. Konoha avait refusé son souhait et traitée Naruto comme un démon, mais les autres villageois et pays le considérer comme un héros.

Danzô avait profité de la situation pour essayer de prendre le poste d'Hokage, lorsque le daimyô du feu est venu au village pour comprendre pourquoi le Konoha perdait ses alliés. Il avait déclaré au conseil et au chef du pays, que les trois derniers Hokage étaient des incapables, des lâches et des égoïstes qui pensaient à leurs propres intérêts personnels avant le bien du village. Que Konoha n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis qu'ils étaient au poste et qu'ils déshonoraient les précédents Hokage. Pour justifier ces mots, il avait pris en exemple Naruto, qui aurais dû lui être remis pour subir un entraînement qui le rendrait fidèle à la feuille et défendrait le village contre leurs ennemis, au lieu de le laisser en liberté, comme l'avait ordonné Hiruze, le rendant, faible et indiscipliné, pour finalement devenir un traitre.

A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, Minato avait envie de lui mettre un Rasengan et Kushina devait être retenue pour ne pas tuer le vieux faucon, surtout quand il parlait de leur fils.

Heureusement, le daimyô avait refusé sa demande et avait laissé le poste à Minato, mais avait averti ce dernier que si jamais il quittait de nouveau le village, sauf par nécessité, il donnerait le poste à quelqu'un d'autre.

Cependant, Danzô refusait d'abandonner et avait révélé des secrets du village, comme la vérité sur le massacre des Uchiwa et l'ancien statut Jinchûriki de Kushina, afin de donner une mauvaise image d'Hiruzen et de Minato pour que les habitants le choisissent comme nouveau leader.

Comme prévu, les gens avaient été scandalisés par ces informations. Ne pouvons pas croire que les dirigeants leur cacheraient des choses aussi importantes. Certains avaient exigés que Danzô soit le Rokudaime Hokage, croyant qu'il ne leurs cacherai rien… Qu'elle bonne blague.

Cela avait provoqué une guerre civile dans le village avec d'un côté ceux qui soutenaient Minato et l'autre qui soutenaient Danzô, principalement des civils riches et influents, qui espéraient que le vieux faucon leur donnerait encore plus de pouvoir et de richesse quand il deviendra Hokage. Pourtant ils étaient en infériorité numérique, car la plupart des shinobi soutenait Minato avec les clans, sauf les Kurama et les Aburame. Le premier avait été rejetée du conseil par les autres, après qu'ils avaient perdu leur talent pour le Genjutsu. Danzô les avais promis de les réintégrer, s'ils l'aidaient à éliminer Minato. Pour les Aburame, ils considéraient les méthodes de Danzô à éliminer les émotions humaines comme plus productif pour l'efficacité des shinobis.

Mais même avec les deux clans, la situation était toujours à leurs désavantages. Les civils avaient alors engagé des mercenaires et des ninjas déserteurs pour les aider à prendre la feuille. Malheureusement cela s'était retourné contre eux. Les mercenaires et les déserteurs avaient profités du conflit pour piller les maisons et tuer certains civils avant de fuir le village.

Danzô savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance contre Minato, alors il avait révélé son groupe de Racine, toujours active, malgré les ordres du Sandaime de le dissoudre. La bataille avait duré pendant des jours, provoquant plusieurs morts dans les deux camps, mais au finale, Danzô fut défait et la plupart de ces partisans étaient mort dans le conseil civil, le conseil ancien, le clan Aburame et Kurama, sauf Yakumo Kurama, l'héritière du clan. Les rare survivants avaient pris la fuite.

Danzô avait été condamné à mort par décapitation, mais au moment où sa tête c'était séparé de son corps, il avait disparu et réapparu à l'extérieur du village, parfaitement intacte. Avant de partir, il avait promis de revenir pour prendre le titre Hokage et de faire Konoha le plus grand village, comme il aurait dû être.

Après la fuite de Danzô avec le reste de ses hommes, Minato avait découvert de nombreux secrets dans la base du vieux faucon. Il était responsable de nombreux meurtres de familles importantes et de kidnapping des enfants de l'orphelinat pour les transformer en marionnette sans émotion à son service. Il avait provoqué de nombreux conflits entre différents villages pour diminuer leur puissance tout en assurant que personne ne découvre que c'était lui. Mais se qui avaient vraiment mis en colère l'Eclair Jaune, c'était que Danzô était la raison de l'emprisonnement de son fils. Les preuves étaient falsifiées et les soi-disant témoins étaient des partisans de Danzô. Son but était de capturer Naruto une fois qu'il serait mentalement brisé en prison et de le ramener dans sa base pour le faire subir une rééducation et de devenir son arme personnelle.

Grâce à ses découvertes, Minato a pu rejeter tous les crimes mis sur Naruto et de le mettre comme ninja disparut et de le ramener vivant, bien que le conseil ne fût pas ravi.

En parlant d'eux, Minato avait exigé une fois encore de savoir pourquoi ils n'avaient pas aidé son fils dans le besoin et même votés son bannissement quand il avait ramené l'Uchiwa. Au début personne ne voulait répondre, mais quand Minato les avait menacés de les exclure du conseil est de dissoudre leur clan, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de dire la vérité. Ils avaient avoué que depuis qu'ils avaient perdu des membres de leur clan, ils étaient attristés, mais aussi en colère envers le renard et voulait qu'il soufre pour leurs pertes, même si cela signifie de s'en prendre à son conteneur, qui était l'enfant de leurs amis.

Minato était outré de leurs actions contre son fils. Il pouvait comprendre pour les premières années, mais pas pendant 13 ans, surtout quand Naruto avait aidé leurs enfants. Inutile de dire, que lui et Kushina avaient mis fin à leur amitié avec les chefs de clan et les seules fois où ils parlaient c'étés dans un cadre professionnel.

Minato avait appris plus tard, que Sasuke avait de nouveau fait défection durant le conflit et avait rejoint Orochimaru. Il avait juré de se venger du village pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à son clan.

Ensuite, Minato avait dit à tout le village que Naruto n'était pas Kyûbi, mais juste le conteneur. Beaucoup n'avaient pas crus, refusant de croient que depuis des années ils avaient attaqué un garçon innocent, mais Minato leur avait montré le parchemin avec lequel il avait utilisé pour sceller la bête dans ses enfants et après qu'il est expliqué son fonctionnement.

À la fin, certains avaient des expressions d'horreur sur la réalité de la rédaction sur le fils de leur héros. Ils avaient demandé pardon à Minato, mais celui-ci leur avait répondu que celui qui devrait s'excuser c'était à Naruto. Les autres n'avaient pas changé d'avis malgré les preuves, refusant de reconnaître qu'ils avaient tort, mais sont restés silencieux, ne voulons pas faire face à la colère de la femme du Yondaime.

Quelques jours plus tard, Gaara no Sabaku avait été choisi comme Godaime Kazekage et son premier acte comme leader de Suna étaient de mettre fin à l'alliance avec la feuille comme les autres dirigeant avant lui.

Avec Suna parti, Konoha n'avait plus aucun allié.

Puis, ce que Minato avait craint était arrivé. Kumo et Iwa avaient profités de l'affaiblissement de Konoha pour déclarer la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi à la feuille. Ils avaient d'abord attaqué des petits villages civils pour créer des avant-postes. Heureusement, les Ninja de Konoha étaient encore assez nombreux et efficaces pour repousser les ennemis. Ils avaient ensuite envoyé les Jinchûriki pour détruire Konoha directement, mais encore une fois, ils avaient échoué à cause de Kushina et de Mito qui avaient utilisés leurs chaînes de chakra et des sceaux de Minato et de Jiraya pour les neutraliser. Minato avez l'intention d'exiger des ressources aux Raikage et Tsuchikage en échange des Jinchûriki. Son idée était de diminuer la puissance militaire des deux villages tout en augmentant celle de konoha, ainsi Ay et Onoki devraient abandonner la guerre. Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Danzô utiliserait ses connaissances sur les passages secrets de Konoha en cas d'invasion, pour envoyer ses hommes afin de capturer les quatre réceptacles. Malheureusement son plan avait échoué quand ces hommes aux dû faire face aux gardes, ce qui avait provoqué le chaos en prison et permis aux Jinchûriki de s'échapper.

Quelques mois plus tard, Iwa avait essayé de capturer la jinchûriki de Taki, Fû, pour transférer Nanabi dans un ninja fidèle à Iwa. Onoki avait envoyé un groupe de ses meilleurs ninjas pour infiltrer le village de Cascade et capturer la réceptacle. Le Tsuchikage se réjouissait à l'avance d'avoir un troisième Démon à Queues et surclasser Kumo en puissance, mais plus le temps passé et plus l'homme à deux échelles devenait impatient, jusqu'a qu'il envoie un autre groupe, qui revenaient avec des nouvelles alarmantes. Le premier groupe avait réussi à capturer la jinchûriki, mais au chemin du retour, il n'y avait ni ninja d'Iwa, ni jinchûriki, juste un immense terrain rasé avec des arbres arrachés et des rochers détruit entour de la zone. C'était comme si une tornade avait balayé le paysage, sans laisser de survivant. Cela avait mi Onoki en colère. Il voulait son prendre à ceux qui avait tué ses ninjas et sa futur arme, mais aucun village n'avait de nouveau jinchûriki.

Les gens avaient conclu que les ninjas d'Iwa avaient été éliminé par un groupe inconnu avec l'hôte de Nanabi, dans ce dernier reviendra à la vie dans quelques années. Minato avait suspecté l'Akatsuki d'avoir capturé Nanabi, mais le rapport de son espion, Itachi Uchiwa, lui disait qu'ils n'avaient pas récupéré.

Kumo avait aussi tenté d'augmenter sa puissance militaire, en essayant d'aider le Yondaime Mizukage contre les rebelles, pour qu'il l'aide à son tour contre Konoha. Il avait envoyé son homme de main, Darui avec une centaine de shinobi pour montrer sa bonne foi au Mizukage. Cependant, il avait secrètement ordonné à Darui de capturer des utilisateurs de Kekkei Genkai et de les ramener à Kumo pour les utiliser comme reproduction, sachant que le Mizukage n'acceptera jamais qu'un possesseur de lignée reste en vie après la guerre. Malheureusement pour lui, les rebelles avaient remporté la guerre civile et aucun de ces ninjas n'avait survécu. Cela avait mi Ay fou de rage, qui avait détruit son bureau. Non seulement il avait envoyé une grande partie de ses ninjas mourir inutilement, sans obtenir aucun utilisateur de Kekkei Genkai, mais la nouvelle Mizukage n'accepterait jamais de faire alliance avec un village qui avait soutenu son ennemi. Il était devenu encore plus en colère, quand le corps de Darui avait été ramené au village sans le tatouage sur son épaule qui lui permettait d'utiliser l'éclair noir. Cela signifié que quelqu'un avait retiré la marque et qu'elle était désormais hors de porter de Kumo.

Cependant, ce qu'Ay n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'à cause de son soutien à Yagura sur son génocide, les gens à l'extérieur du village avaient vu cela d'un mauvais œil. L'affaire avec le clan Hyûga avait déjà entaché la réputation de Kumo de kidnappeur d'enfant et de trompeur. Beaucoup de client avait refusé de leur donner des missions, de peur que Kumo enlève leur famille. Après l'échec dans Kiri, plus aucun client ne voulait de leur service. Seul le daimyô de la Foudre leurs financer encore leur village, mais même avec le leader du pays, Kumo avait du mal à continuer la guerre. Ay a donc proposé un mariage arrangé au Daimyô de Glace avec Samui pour sceller une alliance entre les deux pays, peu importe si la fille n'était pas d'accord, le village passer avant tout. Mais encore une fois, les choses ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Le convoi qui devait transporter Samui à son futur mari avait été attaqué et le groupe avait été tué et le corps de Samui avait disparu avec Astui, Karui et OmaÏ qui l'accompagnaient.

Avec la perte de ces hommes, de sa réputation et sans moyen de regagner une alliance, Ay n'avait d'autre choix que de se retirer de la guerre. Iwa devait aussi reculer, depuis qu'il avait perdu son soutien militaire de la foudre, pour ne pas subir trop de perde contre le Yondaime Hokage. Cela avait permis à Konoha de reprendre des forces, mais Minato savait que cela n'était que temporaire, le temps que Kumo et Iwa recommence à attaquer.

Deux ans après la disparition de Naruto, Minato avait appris que le Kazekage avait était kidnappé par l'Akatsuki. Il avait envoyé l'équipe de Kakashi et de Gaï pour sauver le leader de Suna, dans l'espoir de rétablir l'alliance qu'ils avaient perdu à cause des actions de Danzô. Mais quand les équipes étaient arrivés au repaire des criminels, le lieu était détruit et les deux membres, Sasori et Deidara avaient été tués. Gaara était sain et sauve, mais la chose étrange c'était qu'il avait un sourire sur son visage, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la disparition de Naruto.

Cependant, même avec Iwa et Kumo retiré de la guerre, Konoha n'était pas à l'abri d'un assaut ennemi. C'était le cas, quand ils avaient été attaqués par Sora no Kuni (Pays du Ciel), que tout le monde croyait détruit durant la seconde guerre mondiale. L'attaque était soudain et brutal, détruisant une partie du village. Ils utilisaient une technologie plus avancée que les autres pays, même du Printemps. Heureusement, Jiraya avait rapidement repéré la base de l'ennemi, et Minato avait envoyé un groupe composé de Kakashi, Shino, Shikamaru et Tenten pour les détruire.

Au même moment, Minato avait reçu une demande de Shinnô pour l'escortait avec son apprenti Amaru, vers le village natal de ce dernier. Il avait chargé Kiba, Hinata et Sakura de protéger le médecin et son apprenti, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au village. Quand ils étaient revenus, ils l'avaient informé que la mission était un succès, mais Minato avait été attristé quand l'équipe lui avait dit que le village avait été brulée et que Shinnô était mort en protégeant Amaru. Cependant, sa tristesse à vite était remplacé par la colère, et le dégoût quand ils lui avaient ensuite dit qu'ils avaient dépouillé le cadavre de Shinnô et de son apprenti en deuil pour payer la mission avant de le laissait seul. Minato les avaient rétrogradés à Genin et les avaient interdits de participés aux examen Chûnin pendant 3 ans. Kiba et Sakura voulaient protestés, car ils estimaient avoir fait leurs devoirs de shinobi, mais une intention meurtrière avait suffi à les faire taire.

Plus tard, Minato avait appris que non seulement Shinnô était toujours vivant, mais qu'il était le dirigeant de Sora no Kuni. Minato avait envoyé sa femme et ses enfants pour arrêter Shinnô, cependant il y avait deux problèmes, le premier c'était que Shinnô était devenu le jinchûriki de Reibi, le démon à Zéro Queue, qui donné à son hôte une puissance comparable aux Huit portes, sans aucun inconvénient. Ensuite, il y avait Sasuke qui voulait capturer le maitre du ciel pour qu'il aide Orochimaru sur sa technique de réincarnation. Cela avait provoqué un combat sur trois côtés, mais en final l'équipe de Konoha avait remporté la bataille. Shinnô fut tué, Reibi scellé dans un rouleau, Sasuke avait pris la fuite et la menace de Sora no Kuni avait été éliminé. Mais plus tard, les hommes de Danzô, qui avaient profité de la panique de l'attaque pour rentrer dans le village, avaient dérobé le rouleau qui contenait Reibi.

Ensuite, des ninjas possesseur de Kekkei Genkai avaient disparu mystérieusement de Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Suna, sans que personne ne puisse savoir comment ou pourquoi. Les choses avaient empiré quand Hiruko, avait projeté son image sur le ciel des Cinq Grands Villages Ninja, se présentant comme un shinobi de Konoha et celui qui avait volé les possesseurs de Kekkei Genkai. Il avait aussi ajouté qu'il aura bientôt le cinquième et dernier Kekkei genkai pour devenir immortel. Mais avant de partir, il avait déclaré qu'il provoquera une nouvelle Guerre Mondial des Shinobis.

Quand les Kages, et les daimyôs avaient exigé des réponses de Minato, celui-ci avait expliqué aux autres que Hiruko était un déserteur de Konoha qui avait fait des expériences sur les humains et que son objectif était de monter les uns contre les autres pour provoquer une nouvelle guerre. Il avait aussi ajouté que le cinquième Kekkei genkai était probablement un ninja de Konoha et qu'il fallait s'unir pour arrêter Hiruko avant qu'il ne devienne une plus grande menace. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas convaincue les autres dirigeants étrangers qui menaçaient de détruire son village.

C'était plus tard, que Kakashi lui avait expliqué qu'il était la cinquième cible de Hiruko à cause de son Sharingan et lui avait demandé de lui poser un sceau spécial sur lui qui activera automatiquement Kamui lorsque Hiruko tentera de l'absorber. Bien que Minato n'aimait pas cette idée, en tant que ninja, c'était la meilleure solution pour arrêter Hiruko et éviter la destruction de Konoha.

Au finale, le plan avait fonctionné, Hiruko était mort, ainsi que ses subordonnés et la guerre avait été évité de justesse. Une cérémonie funéraire avait été organisé pour la mort de Kakashi. Beaucoup de personnes étaient venus rendre hommage à l'épouvantail, dans Minato. Autant qu'il détestait son ancien élève pour ce qu'il avait fait à son fils ainé, il l'avait remercié d'avoir fait son devoir autant que Shinobi et avait gravé son nom sur la pierre commémorative.

Danzô avait profité une fois encore de la situation de Konoha pour prendre le corps de Kakashi et d'avoir son Sharingan. Malheureusement pour le vieux faucon, son plan avait échoué grâce à l'intervention de Minato et de ses Anbu.

L'Akatsuki était toujours un grand problème. Même avec deux membres morts, l'organisation devenait de plus en plus une menace pour les Nations, mais à part Konoha et Suna, aucun autre village ne semblait se soucier. Minato avait envoyé un groupe pour éliminer Hidan et Kakuzu. La mission fut un succès, mais au prix de la vie d'Asuma.

Le prochain membre éliminé fut Itachi, par les mains de son propre frère, après que celui-ci est tué Orochimaru et rassemblé une équipe. Beaucoup étaient surprit et admirative que Sasuke est tuer deux ninjas légendaires, mais ils étaient encore plus surpris de le voir revenir à Konoha pour demander son ancien poste. Beaucoup étaient ravis du retour de l'Uchiwa prodige, mais certains avaient trouvés cela étrange, surtout après ça menace. Les seules à savoir la raison du changement soudain de l'Uchiwa étaient Minato et Jiraya, qui avaient été informé par Itachi de la raison. L'ainé des Uchiwa avait jeté un puissant Genjutsu sur son frère avant de mourir. Cette technique appelé Kotoamatsukami, était un Mangekyō Sharingan appartenant autrefois à Shisui Uchiha, qu'il avait confié à Itachi avant de mourir. Le Genjutsu pouvait manipuler les pensées d'une cible si bien, que la victime avait l'impression de faire des choses de son plein gré, sans jamais se douter qu'elle était sous le contrôle.

Itachi avait commandé à son frère de revenir au village et d'être son protecteur. Cependant, il y avait deux problèmes, la première c'était que si Sasuke prenait conscience du Genjutsu, celle-ci serait annulé et Sasuke pourrait redevenir une menace. Heureusement, seuls Jiraya et Minato étaient aux courants. L'autre problème, c'était que même avec cet ordre, cela n'avait pas changé l'attitude de Sasuke, qui prenait tout le monde de haut et refusé de travailler avec les autres, qu'il considérait comme des gènes.

Itachi avait aussi indiqué l'emplacement du leader avant son combat contre Sasuke. Jiraya avait décidé d'y aller seul pour découvrir l'identité du chef de l'Akatsuki. Au début, Minato ne voulait pas qu'il y aille seul, mais après quelques explications, Minato avait accepté à contre-cœur. Lorsque Jiraya était arrivé à Ame, il avait affronté ses anciens élèves Konan et Nagato, maintenant nommé Pain. Il serait mort si Minato n'était pas apparu grâce à son Kunaï personnel qu'il avait donné à son professeur avant de partir. Le combat fut terrible, surtout quand Nagato avait révélée six corps qu'il contrôler grâce à son Rinnegan. Trois quarts du village de la pluie avait était détruit, mais au finale, Minato et Jiraya avaient remportés la bataille. Cependant, avant de mourir, Nagato leur avait révélé que le véritable leader était Madara Uchiwa, l'homme qui avait attaqué Konoha, il y a seize ans.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ay avait exigé une réunion des Kages pour faire face à l'Akatsuki, après que Kisame Hoshigaki avait capturé son frère Killer Bee, le jinchûriki d'Hachibi. A ce moment l'organisation terroriste avait tous les Bijû, sauf Nanabi qui était encore introuvable, et Kyûbi dans deux étaient protégés à Konoha et le dernier à l'extérieur des Nations, peut-être mort. Mifune le Général du Pays du Fer avait proposé une alliance entre les cinq grands villages pour défaire Akatsuki. Certain étaient retissant, mais ils avaient tout de même acceptés et nommés Minato comme Chef Suprême des Forces Alliées des Shinobis.

La nouvelle alliance avait dû faire face à non seulement à l'armée des Zetsu Blanc, qui compté 100 000 clones, mais aussi à des puissant shinobi revenus grâce à l'Edo Tensei par Kabuto Yakushi, qui avait fait alliance avec Madara. Ce dernier avait envoyé les Zetsu à Konoha pour capturer Menma et Mito, mais aussi de retrouver la jinchûriki de Nanabi dans toute les Nations, si elle était encore vivante, pour compléter le Gedô Mazô (Statue du Grand Démon Hérésiarque) et reformer Jûbi. Malheureusement pour eux, peu importe leurs efforts pour les retrouvaient, ils étaient introuvables.

Inconnue de Madara et de Kabuto, les cinq Kages avaient décidés de cacher les deux enfants du Yondaime dans une Tortue-Île, appelé Genbu, qui était toujours en mouvement et par conséquent presque impossible à repérer, sauf par de rares habitants de Kumo.

Cependant, ce que les dirigeants n'avaient pas prévus, c'était la destruction de chaque village et les morts des innocents provoquées par les clones Zetsu pour trouver les hôtes.

Au cours de la guerre, d'innombrables shinobi avaient perdus la vie en scellant les revenants. Les Zetsu malgré leurs grands nombres, étaient à peine du niveau d'un faible Chûnin et facile à éliminer. Mais les choses devenaient plus compliqués quand l'alliance avait découvert que les Zetsu étaient capables de recopier à la perfection l'apparence de leurs adversaires. Les shinobis devaient faire preuves de prudence pour repérer les imposteurs et ne pas tuer leur camarade. Mais les choses avaient encore empiré quand le véritable Madara avait été ressuscité, décimant une grande partie des forces des shinobis et à battre les cinq Kage. Le faux Madara ou Tobi avait profité de la résurrection pour prendre Ginkaku et Kinkaku. Deux nukenin frères de Kumo qui avaient été dévorés par Kyûbi et survécu aux mangeant les nutriments de son estomac pendant deux semaines, jusqu'à ce que Le renard les recrache. Non seulement ils avaient survécu, mais en plus ils avaient pris une petite partie du chakra de Kyûbi, faisant d'eux des pseudo-jinchûriki.

Cependant, plus la guerre avancée et plus l'alliance reprenait l'avantage, malgré la puissance de Madara. Orochimaru qui était revenu grâce à la marque maudite, avait réussi à convaincre Kabuto d'annuler l'Êdo Tensei et rejoindre l'alliance. Beaucoup étaient choqués de l'action du Sannin Serpent, mais Orochimaru avait expliqué qu'il voulait maintenant observer et de ne plus se venger de Konoha.

Kushina et Jiraya avaient réussi à neutraliser les jinchûriki ressusciter, avant que Tobi les rescelles dans la statue. Il était sur le point de sceller Gedô Mazô au lui pour devenir jinchûriki, mais Minato, qui s'était remis de sa bataille contre Madara, avait réussi à le tuer au dernier moment, grâce au Hiraishin qu'il avait mis sur Tobi, il y a dix-sept ans et avait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'Obito Uchiwa, son ancien élève présumé mort.

Gaï avait utilisé La Porte de la Mort pour rivaliser contre la puissance de Madara au prix de sa vie. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussi à vaincre l'Uchiwa, mais l'avait gravement blessé au point qu'il pouvait être vaincu. La victoire était à portée de mains, quand Madara avait tenté de sceller Jubî en lui pour renverser la bataille, malgré de ne pas avoir Nanabi. Mais cela avait été une grave erreur, du fait qu'il manquait le dernier Bijû, pour compléter l'a statut. Cette dernière était devenue instable au moment où Madara avait enfermé la créature en lui, son corps avait grossi jusqu'à ce qu'il explose, emportant avec lui Jûbi.

La guerre était terminée, l'alliance avait remporté, beaucoup étaient enjoua, mais d'autres étaient septiques et amères de la manière dans c'était terminé la guerre. Ils avaient fait tant d'effort pour arrêter Madara, seulement pour que celui-ci se face détruire par la puissance qu'il convoitait.

Le point positif de cette guerre c'était qu'elle avait mi-fin au conflit entre Konoha, Iwa et Kumo. Le combat contre l'Akatsuki avait provoqué beaucoup de mort et de ressource pour continuer leur conflit.

Cependant, il y avait plus de point négatif. À cause des multiples attaques des Zetsu dans les villages civils pour retrouver Nanabi et les jinchûriki de Kyûbi, les villageois ne voulaient plus confier des missions aux shinobis sauf par nécessité. Estimant qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû être victime des conflits entre shinobis. Cela avait provoqué un manque d'économies nationales jamais eu auparavant pour les ninjas. La plupart des personnes qui vivaient dans le luxe devaient renoncer à leurs privilèges pour subvenir aux besoins du village. Les seules qui n'étaient pas trop touché étaient Konoha, qui souffrait déjà d'un grand manque de financement, et Kiri qui n'avait pas beaucoup de mission à l'origine à cause de leur daimyô qui ne faisait pas confiance à ses propres ninjas et conseillé aux civils de ne pas être trop dépendant d'eux.

Quelques mois après la guerre, le Raikage avait été attaqué par un inconnu, mais durant leur bref affrontement, Ay avait découvert que son agresseur n'était autre que Menma Namikaze Uzumaki avant que celui-ci s'échappe. Plus tard, plusieurs Jônin d'Iwa et de Kiri avaient été assassinés par Menma. Une réunion secrète avait été organisé entre les cinq Kage. Grâce au renseignement de Jiraya, ils avaient découvert que c'était un coût monté par un groupe de Kusa venant d'Hôzukijô, le même lieu où Naruto avait été emprisonné pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Ce groupe voulait le chakra de Kyûbi dans Menma pour ouvrir une boîte appelée {Boîte du Paradis}, qui pouvait apparemment exaucer n'importe quel vœu. Ils avaient décidé d'envoyer Menma là-bas, pour qu'il trouve la boite et la détruise avec l'aide d'un espion de Kumo, Maroi, pour lui fournir des informations et le guider.

Après une semaine d'attente, un groupe de Kumo et de Konoha avaient été envoyés pour arrêter les véritables assassins et sceller la boite. Cependant ils avaient dû combattre Satori, une créature venue de la boîte, qui avait tué le conseil d'Hôzukijô, le directeur Mui et détruit une grande partie du château. Le combat fut rude, mais grâce à Minato et Kushina la créature avait été resceller dans la boîte.

Mais c'était alors qu'une chose d'inattendu se produit. Menma avait attaqué tout le monde dans le but de se venger pour avoir était manipulé, humilié et disgracié. Ça famille et ses amis avaient tentés de lui expliquer, mais peu importe leurs efforts, il était prêt à éliminer tous ceux qui l'avait envoyé en prison, y compris sa famille. Mais dans sa colère, il avait oublié qu'il affrontait plusieurs ninjas plus puissants que lui et qui pouvaient annuler le chakra de Kyûbi. Après avoir été neutralisé, il avait été emprisonné dans Konoha et pendant plusieurs semaines, tout le monde avait essayé de le raisonner, mais rien ne marchait. Puis un jour, l'un des hommes de Danzô avait réussi à infiltrer dans le village et libérer Menma avant que ce dernier le tue. Minato ne savait pas pourquoi le vieux faucon avait libéré son fils, mais il n'avait certainement pas prévenu que Menma tue son libérateur.

Les prochains jours était devenu un cauchemar pour la famille, Menma avait attaqué plusieurs villages civils, en tuant, pillant et violant plusieurs habitants sans le moindre remord. Il avait tenté de tuer le Raikage, estimant que tout avait commencé à cause de lui, mais il avait surestimé ses compétences et devais prendre la fuite. Sa prochaine cible était la Mizukage, croyant que s'il battait la dirigeante de Kiri, tout le monde dans le village le reconnaîtrai comme le nouveau Mizukage et il pourra ainsi avoir une armée pour attaquer les autres pays. Une autre raison qui l'avait poussé à attaquer la Kage de la brume, c'était que Meï était considérée comme l'une des plus belles femmes des Nations avec Tsunade. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient attirés par la splendide femme et Menma ne faisait pas exception. Il voulait l'avoir comme objets sexuel jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse et la jette pour une autre. Il pensait que ça serait facile de la battre, car beaucoup croyaient qu'elle était la plus faible des cinq Kage.

Malheureusement pour lui, cette fois il avait sous-estimé la Mizukage. Même si elle n'était pas aussi forte que le Raikage, elle était toujours l'une des plus puissante kunoichi des Nations et c'elle qui avait permis de gagner la guerre civile contre le précédant Mizukage. Cette erreur lui avait couté un bras, un œil et la moitié du corps brûlé par le Yoton avant d'être jeté en prison pour être exécuté plus tard. Minato avait envoyé une lettre demandant de remettre Menma pour qu'il soit jugé dans son village natal, mais Meï avait refusé. Elle avait déclaré qu'il lui donnerait juste une tape sur la main pour qu'il ne recommence pas, comme avec l'Uchiwa avant qu'il trahi une seconde fois son village. Malheureusement pour lui et Meï, Menma avait été de nouveau sauvé par un espion de Danzô et cette fois le garçon estropié n'avait rien fait à cause de son état.

Après cet évènement, Suna, Kiri, le Pays des Vagues, ainsi que d'autre village, et pays ont fait alliance, dans le but est de subvenir aux besoins de chacun et le maintien de la paix. Ils ont nommé {l'Alliance de Naruto}, pour honorer le héros qui avait sauvé leur pays, village et d'eux même. Konoha, Kumo et Iwa n'ont pas été accepté du fait qu'ils privilégié leur rancune et leur haine pour les autres avant le bien commun.

Deux ans après la guerre, Hiashi avait reçu la visite de Toneri, le dernier membre du clan Ôtsutsuki, qui était venu sur terre pour exiger de lui remettre Hinata pour l'épouser. Minato qui c'était téléporté dans l'enceinte après avoir ressenti son chakra particulier, avait proposé une solution pacifique, mais Toneri ne voulait rien entendre des paroles des gens qu'il considère comme {sales} et avait tenté de prendre l'héritière Hyûga par la force. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait sous-estimé les soi-disant sales et quand il avait essayé de s'échapper Kushina avait érigée une barrière entour du complexe Hyûga avec ses chaînes. Minato avait réussi à lui trancher la gorge dans un moment d'inadvertance.

À la suite de ce combat, la jeune génération avait commencé à se marier et avoir des enfants.

Sasuke avait exigé au conseil la loi sur la Restauration du Clan. Du fait qu'il était le dernier Uchiwa, il pouvait avoir plusieurs femmes pour restaurer son clan à son ancienne gloire. Sakura et Ino avaient acceptées immédiatement.

Hiashi avait proposé à Sasuke, d'épouser sa première fille. Au début, Sasuke ne voulait pas avoir la fille timide et faible. Cependant, Hiashi lui avait expliqué que le mélange du sang des possesseurs Sharingan et du Byakugan, donnera naissance à de puissants enfants avec un Dôjutsu qui surpasserait le Rinnegan du Rikudô Sennin. Cela avait suffi à Sasuke pour accepter la proposition. Au début, Minato voulait s'opposer, car il avait entendu dire que la fille était amoureuse de son aîné et il voulait aider l'un des amis de son fils, mais quand Mito lui avait dit qu'elle était parmi les premiers à se retourner contre Naruto, Minato avait décidé d'ignorer les supplices de la fille, comme elle l'avait fait pour son fils.

Par la suite, les anciens du clan Hyûga avait marié Hanabi à un vieille-homme, qui faisait partie du conseil du Daimyô du Feu. Minato était suspicieux quand il avait appris cela. Hanabi était en couple avec Konohamaru et quand son père lui avait parlé du mariage arrangé, elle avait tout de suite rompu avec son petit-ami sans jamais lui donner un regard. Il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre qu'Hiashi avait dit à Hanabi de se mettre avec Konohamaru pour obtenir la fortune du clan Sarutobi, mais quand l'occasion c'était présenté pour être lié à quelqu'un de plus puissant, Hiashi avait sauté sur l'occasion. Hanabi qui était une fille totalement dévouée à son père et à son clan, n'avait aucun problème à utiliser les autres où elle-même, si c'était pour les aînés et son père.

Les suppositions de Minato avaient été confirmés, quand le mari était mort quelques temps plus tard de vieillissement. Hiashi avait pris sa place comme l'un des conseillers du Daimyô, depuis que le mari n'avait aucun héritier et même si Hanabi n'étais pas enceinte.

Le conseil avait tenté de mettre Anko Mitarashi avec Sasuke. Ils lui avaient dit que si elle acceptait, elle serait pardonnée pour les crimes de son ancien sensei. Inutile de dire que la femme serpent n'était pas contente d'une telle demande, et leur avait dit de ce faire foutre et qu'elle n'épousera jamais un homme avec un micropénis. Sakura avait essayé d'attaquer la Jônin pour avoir osé insulter son époux, mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire, c'était d'être empoisonnée pendant un mois par les serpents d'Anko.

Le conseil avait ensuite proposé à la daimyô du printemps d'épouser Sasuke et d'avoir l'honneur de recevoir son enfant. Cependant, ils avaient appris qu'elle avait déjà un fils d'un père inconnu, qu'elle avait appelé Haruto, en l'honneur du héros de son pays.

Ils avaient tenté avec Mito, mais Minato avait envoyé une intention meurtrière sur tout le monde pour les faire taire et il leur avait dit que sa fille n'épousera qu'avec la personne qu'elle aimera.

Hinata avait donnée naissance au premier enfant de Sasuke, Kensuke, l'héritier du clan Uchiwa et Hyûga. Elle avait ensuite mis au monde deux autres garçons Gôshi et Kanemochi. Ino avait eu un garçon Inojin et une fille Inori. Sakura avait donné naissance à un seul enfant, Sarada.

Minato avait proposé un mariage entre Shikamaru et Temari à Gaara, sachant les sentiments du garçon pour la sœur du Kazekage, même s'il essayait de le nier et cela pourrait restaurer l'alliance entre les deux villages. Malheureusement la réponse n'était pas c'elle qu'il s'attendait. Ce n'était pas un refus où une acceptation, mais que Temari était déjà avec un homme, qu'elle décrit comme {quelqu'un qui ne trahi pas ces nakama}. Shikamaru c'était marié avec une cousine éloignée de son clan et avait eu un fils, Shikadai Nara.

Chôji c'était marié avec une boulangère qui lui avait souvent offert des plats personnels. Ils avaient eu deux enfants, Chôchô Akimichi et Chôichirô Akimichi.

Lee avait épousé une civile et avait un fils du nom de Metal Lee.

Neji et Tenten voulaient se marier, mais Hiashi était catégoriquement contre, voulant conserver la pureté du sang et ne voulait pas que le prodigue Hyûga épouse une roturière. Il l'avait obligé à épouser un membre de la branche principale. Il a eu une fille, que sa femme a appelée Kimiko. Tenten est restée célibataire.

Kiba voulait à l'origine épouser Hinata, mais c'était impossible et les autres filles de sa génération étaient déjà mariés. Il avait alors ciblé Yakumo Kurama.

Depuis la trahison de son clan, la pauvre enfant était victime des persécutions du village. Ils avaient d'abord pris tout son argent pour rembourser les actions de son clan envers le village, puis les objets de valeur, Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se face chasser de chez elle et avait dû vivre dans la rue. Cependant, quand les villageois avaient appris qu'elle abritait autrefois un démon qui avait tué ses parents, ils l'avaient traité exactement comme son fils, la voyant comme un monstre et en faisant de sa vie un enfer.

Minato avait essayé de faire quelques choses, mais Tsume avait expliqué que cela concerne uniquement son clan et que la fille n'était plus qu'une civile depuis qu'elle était la dernière de son clan et que les Inuzuka n'avait toujours pas était rembourser des actions de son clan. Ce qui était hypocrite, car Sasuke était toujours considéré comme héritier du clan Uchiwa avant d'avoir des enfants.

Kiba voulait se marier par une vieille tradition de son clan. Quand Minato avait découvert en quoi consiste cette tradition, il était à la fois choqué et dégouté. La fiancée devait courir le plus loin possible du village, pendant un certain temps, puis l'homme devait la chasser et quand il l'avait capturé, il devait la marquer, comme preuve qu'elle lui appartenait et qu'elle était sa femme. Minato savait que part {marquage}, cela voulait dire viole. Il avait demandé à Tsume d'arrêter cette pratique immorale, mais la matriarche Inuzuka avait dit que cela permettrait à tout le monde de savoir que son fils était un alpha parmi les alphas.

Pendant trois jours, il n'y avait aucune nouvelle de Kiba ou d'Yakumo. Tsume n'était cependant pas inquiète, mais en colère, pensant que son fils avait chassé d'autres femmes après avoir gouté au plaisir charnel au lieu de revenir avec sa nouvelle femme. Elle avait envoyé un groupe d'Inuzuka pour faire revenir le nouveau couple, afin que Tsume apprend à son fils comment bien diriger le clan et d'enseigner à Yakumo, à bien élever ses futurs petits chiots. S'il y avait d'autres femmes que son fils avait {marqué}, elles devaient aussi être ramené comme concubine.

Cependant, quand le groupe était revenu, ils avaient seulement ramené Kiba, qui était dans un état abominable et au seuil de la mort. Son corps entier était brisé, les membres tordus aux points de faire sortir les os, les dents, et les ongles enlevés, mais le pire c'était son pénis et ces testicules qui avaient été arrachés et retrouvés dans son estomac. Le corps d'Akamaru avait été dispersé autour de la zone où Kiba avait été trouvé, et Yakumo était introuvable. Minato avait essayé d'interroger Kiba quand il avait repris conscience et en meilleur état, pour savoir ce qui c'était passé, mais tout ce que l'héritier Inuzuka avait fait, c'était d'hurler qu'il allait tuer le traître. Minato ne pouvait que conclure que lorsque Kiba, et Akamaru avaient rattrapés Yakumo, ils avaient été attaqués par un déserteur de Konoha, qui avait tués Akamaru, laissé Kiba mutilé et pris Yakumo avec lui.

Quelques jours après cet incident, Kisame, le dernier membre encore en vie de l'Akatsuki avait était découvert errait dans les Nations, cachés des yeux de tous. Des Chasseurs de Déserteur avaient été envoyés par la Mizukage et le Raikage pour le tué. Malheureusement pour eux, un groupe d'inconnu avait battu les traqueurs et prix l'homme requin hors des frontières des Nations.

Par la suite, Jiraya avait découvert qu'Orochimaru et Kabuto avaient disparus au même temps que Kisame. Lui et Minato avaient supposé que le groupe qui avait aidé l'homme requin à s'échapper avait aussi emmené les deux ninjas d'Oto.

Deux ans plus tard, Menma avait fini par refaire surface. Après avoir était sauvé par Danzô, celui-ci avait réussi à lui redonner ses membres manquant grâce aux cellules de Zetsu, qu'il avait récupérer avant qu'ils disparaissent. Danzô avait aussi profité pour lui rendre plus puissant en ajoutant le sang de l'ancienne subordonné d'Orochimaru, Guren et une marque maudite plus avancé avec le chakra noir de Reibi. Grâce au sang Uzumaki, Menma avait réussi à survivre au transfert du sang, il possédait le Shôton et avait un meilleur contrôle du chakra de Kyûbi grâce à la marque maudite. Cependant toutes ses expériences avaient endommagé sa santé mentale, le transformant presque en un fou psychopathe instable.

Menma c'était diriger vers Kiri pour se venger de ce que la Mizukage lui avait fait, mais au chemin il avait croisé Sasuke et les deux c'étaient affrontés immédiatement. La bataille avait duré plusieurs heures, mais finalement, Sasuke avait battu Menma, qui avait pris la fuite. Cependant, même si Sasuke avait gagné, Menma avait réussi à le mettre en difficulté et cela inquiéter tout le monde, car Sasuke était parmi les plus puissants ninjas des Nations, avec seulement Minato et Jiraya qui pouvaient le battre. Ils devaient neutraliser Menma au plus vite, car selon le rapport de Sasuke, Menma se comportait plus comme une bête sauvage qu'un homme et pourrait attaquer n'importe qui à première vue. Leurs craintes avaient été confirmés quand Menma avait attaqué Iwa, quelques jours à peine son combat contre Sasuke, alors que ce dernier n'était toujours pas remis. Beaucoup de ninja et de civil avaient été massacrés avant qu'Onoki intervient et réussi à le faire fuir du village, mais au prix de sa vie.

Jiraya avait découvert que Menma c'était dirigé vers Suna. Minato avait employé ses meilleurs shinobis pour arrêter son fils avant que les autres villages n'envois leur ninja pour éliminer Menma. Mais en avançant vers le village du sable, des choses étranges se produisait à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de Suna. Des tremblements de terre, des immenses vagues de sables, des bruits stridents et quand ils étaient proches de Suna, ils pouvaient voir un immense nuage sombre couvrant Suna. Finalement, une chose qu'il croyait impossible se produisit

De l'immense nuage sombre, avait surgit un gigantesque dragon sombre oriental, recouvert du même nuage qui caché le village du sable. Le dragon c'était envolé vers l'horizon jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus être vu.

Même aujourd'hui, personne ne savait l'origine de cette créature légendaire ou son habita, mais cela n'avait pas empêché les gens de lui donner un nom…

Yamiryu, le Dragon des Ténèbres.

Après la disparition du dragon, ils avaient atteint le village et quand ils étaient aux portes du village, ils avaient vu quelque chose, qui les marqua à vie.

Menma était écrasé sur le mur du village, empalé par une dizaine de cristaux avec une expression d'horreur figé à jamais sur son visage et un regard sans vie. La zone entour de lui était recouvert de cristaux et une partie du mur du village était détruit, montrant qu'il y avait un terrible combat. Cependant l'intérieur du village était intact.

Minato avait demandé à Gaara ce qu'il s'était passé et si c'était le dragon qui avait tué son fils, mais le jeune Kazekage ignoré lui-même, car le nuage sombre caché le combat. Bien que Minato soupçonnai Gaara de mentir pour couvrir la mystérieuse personne, mais si le Kazekage ne voulait rien dire, Minato ne pouvait rien faire sans déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

La mort de Menma avait bouleversé la famille Namikaze / Uzumaki. Minato avait passé des jours dans son bureau pour oublier son chagrin, pendant Kushina avait pleuré sans arrêt pour avoir perdu son second enfant, alors que Mito avait détruit plusieurs terrains d'entrainement pour évacuer sa colère et sa tristesse. Les villageois étaient aussi en deuil pendant quelques jours avant de revenir à leurs occupations et de faire comme si Menma n'avait jamais existé.

Le conseil voulait prendre les cristaux, estimant que les techniques de Menma appartenaient à Konoha, mais Minato avait dit que cela reviendrait à prendre aussi toutes les responsabilités commises par son fils. Le conseil avait à contre-cœur laissé tomber l'affaire, sachant qu'il perdrait plus qu'il n'en gagnerait.

Grâce aux nouvelles matières, Suna avait pu améliorer son économie et devenir pour la première fois depuis sa fondation, le plus puissant village des Nations Élémentaires. Konoha était aux troisièmes positions derrière Iwa et Kumo. Ce qui était ironique, car les trois étaient toujours en premières places, mais maintenant à cause de leur arrogance et cupidité, ils étaient derniers.

Un an après, alors que les choses devenaient calmes, Sasuke avait appris que la prêtresse / daimyô Shion du Oni no Kuni (Pays des Démons), possédait un Dôjutsu pouvant prédire l'avenir (A). Il avait envoyé un parchemin à la prêtresse lui faisant l'honneur de devenir l'une de ses épouses et de recevoir sa descendance, mais comme toutes les femmes étrangères qui pouvaient voir au-delà de l'apparence, Shion avait refusé sa demande et dit qu'elle avait déjà une fille du seul et vrai homme qu'elle aimait.

Cependant contrairement aux autre fois, Sasuke n'avait pas accepté son refus. Il voulait son Dôjutsu et l'avait capturé dans son pays pour l'amener dans le composer Uchiwa. Il avait l'attention de l'utiliser comme incubateur de bébé et d'avoir des enfants avec les deux Dôjutsu, peu importe si elle était d'accord ou pas. Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour Shion, Minato avait découvert à temps ce que Sasuke avait fait et lui avait ordonné de relâcher la prêtresse. Cependant, le conseil était intervenu expliquant que si Sasuke et la daimyô se mariaient, le pays des Démons serait allié avec Konoha et par la même occasion l'Alliance de Naruto, qu'ils pourront renommer l'Alliance Uchiwa. De plus, quand ils auraient un enfant, il deviendra l'héritier, étant donné que la fille de la prêtresse était une bâtarde du fait que son père était inconnu et n'avait donc aucun droit sur le trône.

Cette explication avait choqué Minato, ne pouvant pas croire que le conseil était si idiot et arrogant de pensait que cela marcherait. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une chose inattendue s'est produite…

Yamiryu

Le dragon avait surgi soudainement du ciel et pris Shion avant de détruire le composer Uchiwa, heureusement la famille de Sasuke n'était pas là-bas, mais il ne rester plus rien, y compris le cimetière ou étaient les Uchiwa depuis la fondation du village, jusqu'au massacre. Cela avait évidemment mi fou de rage Sasuke qui avait activé son Susanô pour tuer le dragon qui c'était dirigé vers la Valée de la Fin.

Minato avait envoyé un groupe de ninja pour suivre Sasuke, mais quand ils étaient arrivés à la vallée, il ne restait plus rien. Le terrain était rasé, les deux statuts représentant Hashirama et Madara étaient complètement effaçaient et Sasuke était sur le sol abattu, dans un état similaire à celui de Kiba quelques années auparavant.

Minato avait ordonné à Inoichi de regarder les souvenirs de Sasuke contre le dragon, mais tous ce que le chef Yamanaka avait pu trouver c'était une silhouette d'un homme en train de battre Sasuke avec un grand sourire. Les deux avaient conclus que le dragon ou quelqu'un d'autre avait modifié la mémoire de Sasuke, effaçant les partis où il voyait l'identité de son adversaire. Minato était secrètement heureux de voir l'état lamentable de Sasuke, mais aussi inquiet que cette créature puisse battre l'un des plus puissants ninjas des Nations.

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait reçu une lettre de la daimyô Shion le menaçant de subir des répercutions commercial et diplomatique de l'Alliance de Naruto si jamais ils tentaient à nouveau de kidnapper un membre de l'alliance. Minato avait emprisonné Sasuke pendant 6 mois, pour ses actions, ignorant les plaintes des villageois et de ses femmes. Un nouveau composer avait été reconstruit entre temps en face du quartier générale des Anbu. Minato avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de protéger la famille de Sasuke contre le dragon ou d'autre ennemi, mais aux réalités il s'agissait surtout d'un moyen pour que ses ninjas puissent espionner et intercepter Sasuke, s'il tentait quelque chose qui nuit à Konoha.

Après la défaite de Sasuke face au dragon, les choses revenaient lentement à la normale. Konoha récupérait doucement sa puissance et les gens reprenaient lentement une vie normale, depuis l'emprisonnement truqué de Naruto.

En parlant de son fils disparut, beaucoup l'avait blâmé pour la situation dans le village et même accusé d'être responsable du déclanchement de la guerre, pour avoir fui les Nations alors que l'Akatsuki le pourchassé. De leur avis, s'il était mort au lieu d'être emprisonné, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Ces personnes ne vivaient pas très longtemps face à la colère de Kushina.

Minato ne savait pas pourquoi il était encore Hokage et protégé le village. Les habitants étaient devenus cupides, arrogant et égoïstes. Ils avaient maltraité son premier fils et ses autres enfants étaient vus comme des instrument qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs propres besoins.

La volonté du feu était éteinte...

Il arrête ses pensées quand il entend quelqu'un frappé à la porte d'entrée.

« Entrée. » Répondit Minato. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer les 10 Rookie avec leurs sensei et sa famille.

Comme lui, Kushina avait pris de l'âge, mais grâce à son sang Uzumaki qui allonge sa vie, elle avait l'air d'avoir 40 ans au lieu de 56 ans. Elle avait quelques rides sur le visage, mais beaucoup moins que son mari et ses cheveux avait perdu un peu de son éclat cramoisi.

Mito Namikaze Uzumaki est une copie exacte de sa mère dans sa jeunesse et a l'apparence d'une jeune femme de vingt ans au lieu de 32 ans. Elle a de longs cheveux cramoisis qui tombe jusqu'à ces genoux, attachés en queue de cheval, une peau claire et des yeux bleu saphir qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Elle porte un kimono cramoisi avec de longs manches pour cacher ses armes, une chemise de maille par-dessous son kimono, un short sombre qui descend jusqu'à ses mi-cuisses, des sandales à talons haut et un bandeau noir de konoha attaché sur son front. Comme ses frères, elle a trois marques de moustache sur chaque côté des joues.

« Minato-kun, tu nous as appelé ? » Demanda Kushina.

« Oui, je vous ai fait venir ici pour quelque chose d'important. » Dit-il en prenant un moment de pause, sachant que ce qu'il aller dire à l'instant va surprendre tout le monde à plus d'un mot. « Jiraya-sensei a trouvé des informations importantes à Suna, qui nous laisse croire que Naruto serait revenu aux Nations... » Minato allez continuer, mais fut interrompu par les deux rousses.

« VRAIMENT ! » Exclamés Kushina et Mito simultanément de choque et de bonheur. Après 32 ans, elles allaient retrouver leurs derniers membres de famille manquant. Les autres étaient aussi choqués, mais pour différentes raisons.

Minato ne fait rien pour arrêter leur joie. Lui aussi était heureux quand son sensei lui avait dit d'avoir retrouvé une piste de son fils. Il s'était précipité sur son sensei pour qu'il lui dise où se trouvait son fils, mais ce dernier lui avait dit de se calmer avant de lui expliquer. Une fois terminé, dire que Minato était choqué fut un euphémisme et il avait envoyé ses Anbu pour faire venir toutes les personnes liées à Naruto.

« Hm... Vous êtes en train de nous dire que le Dobe c'est caché à Suna depuis 19 ans et que votre crapaud ne l'a trouvé que maintenant... On se demande comment le village tiens encore debout avec de telles incapable ! » Nargua Sasuke avec un sourire arrogant. Tout le monde fronce les sourcils, sur le manque de respect de Sasuke envers le maitre-espion et l'Hokage, sauf ses femmes.

« Non _Uchiwa_, j'explique qu'il y a une source dans Suna qui nous fait penser que Naruto est revenu aux Nations. Il pourrait nous dire où il se trouve actuellement. » Expliqua Minato, au disant le nom de Sasuke comme si c'était du venin. Lui et Kushina le détester pour avoir essayé de tuer leur fils aîné et d'ajouter leur fille dans son harem. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne le tue pas ou le met en prison à vie, c'est par respect pour Itachi.

« Pourquoi on devrait se soucier du Baka ? C'est à cause de lui que nous sommes dans cette situation ! » Hurla la banshee, avec certain qui hochaient la tête intérieurement.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse continuer, elle senti une immense intention meurtrière dirigée contre elle. En regardant la famille Namikaze / Uzumaki et le Sannin, ces derniers aux des regards glaciales dirigés contre elle.

« Vous devriez faire attention à vos mots Jônin Haruno ! Si vous dite encore quelque chose de déplaisant sur mon fils, je vous rétrograde à Genin ! » Menaça Minato qui fait frissonner tout le monde sauf Jiraya, sa femme et sa fille.

Sakura tremblait littéralement de peur et regarde son mari dans l'espoir d'avoir son aide, mais celui-ci l'ignore.

« Hokage-sama, pourriez-vous nous dire quelle est cette information qui pourrait localiser Naruto ? » Demanda Tenten, essayant d'éviter que les chose se désagrège.

Minato prend une petite respiration pour se calmer avant de regarder sa famille et un bref moment à Shikamaru, sachant les sentiments qu'il a pour la femme. Après quelques secondes de silence, il met une photo sur le bureau. Tout le monde regarde l'image, seulement pour écarquiller les yeux. Chacun avait des expressions différentes, choc, bonheur, colère, outrage, absurdité, jalousie et dégoût.

Sur la photo, montre une splendide Temari marchant dans la rue de Suna, mais ce qui attire vraiment l'attention de tout le monde, c'est l'enfant de 12 ans qu'elle tient par la main. Le garçon a des cheveux blonds en forme de feuilles, une peau légèrement bronzée, des yeux bleus brillant comme l'océan et deux marques en forme de moustache sur chaque joue.

« Son nom est Boruto et il est probablement... non, c'est le fils de Naruto. »

**Chapitre 1 : Fin**

* * *

**A – En fils du temps, Shion a amélioré ses pouvoirs. Elle peut maintenant voir l'avenir d'une personne au lieu de juste la mort.**

**Contrairement à d'autres histoires, Naruto n'est pas banni du village (même si le conseil le voulait) après avoir récupéré (ou non) Sasuke, mais envoyé en prison à la fin de la première partie de l'histoire. Mon but était de changer des autres fictions.**

**Certains se demandent pourquoi j'ai éliminé les Aburama. Je n'ai rien contre le clan, j'aime bien Shino et ses techniques d'insectes. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je voulais modifier des autres histoires fictives sur le bannissement de Naruto et je ne voulais pas que tous les clans rejoignent Minato.**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


	2. Une rencontre inattendue

**Je ne possède aucuns personnages du manga « Naruto » et « One Piece », sauf les OC.**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusez-moi à l'avance.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque »**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Fruit / Technique

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre inattendue**

**~ Pays des Rivières ~**

Chiranoko est un village situer à la frontière du Pays de la Rivière et du Pays du Vent. Le lieu est réputé pour ses célèbres nourritures et de marchandises qui attire de nombreux étrangers.

Quand l'équipe de Konoha est arrivée dans le village animée, ils se sont divisés en petits groupes pour profiter du lieu avant de prendre un hôtel pour dormir et repartir le lendemain à Suna.

**~ Avec Mito et Kushina ~**

Mito se trouve actuellement dans un parc assis sur un banc, profitant de l'air frais.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle ? » Mito tourne la tête pour voir un bel homme en face d'elle avec un sourire radieux et des beaux habits.

« Bonsoir, vous avez besoins de quelque chose ? »

« Je voudrais vous inviter à boire un verre avec moi. » Proposa le bel homme.

Mito secoua doucement la tête. « Je vous remercie pour la proposition, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. »

L'homme hocha la tête tristement, mais garde son sourire. « Dommage, peut-être une autre fois. » Dit-il avant de partir.

« Encore un rejet. » Dit Kushina en marchant vers sa fille.

Mito lâcha un soupir. « Cela fera juste le vingt-troisième ce mois-ci. Ou le vingt-quatrième ? »

« Tu finiras vieille-fille ou alors tu ne veux pas de mari ? » Plaisanta l'ancienne Uzumaki.

« Je veux un mari. C'est juste, qu'aucun n'est mon type. »

« Il y a pourtant pas mal à Konoha ? » Dit la matriarche Uzumaki, mais réalise tout de suite son erreur.

Mito regarde sa mère comme si elle était sérieuse. « Vraiment Kaa-chan ! On parle des mêmes villageois qui ont crachés sur le souhait de Tou-san ! Les mêmes qui envoyés en prison Naruto-nii-san ! Les mêmes qui ont oubliés Menma-nii-san quelques jours après sa mort ! Les mêmes qui voulaient justes rentrer dans mon pantalon et avoir l'héritage du clan Namikaze et Uzumaki par le mariage ! »

Kushina tressaillie à chaque mot, mais décide de continuer. « Tu as son doute raison. Mais il y a encore pas mal de jolis garçons à l'extérieur du village. »

« La plupart me rejette immédiatement quand je leurs dit que je viens de Konoha. » Cela rendit Kushina triste, sachant que c'est vrai. Même si Konoha reprenait petit à petit ses forces, beaucoup de personne refusaient toujours de faire du commerce avec le village. Principalement à cause de la façon dans les habitants avaient traités Naruto, ainsi que les actions de Menma et Sasuke sur les gens à l'extérieur. Quand les gens rencontraient un habitant de la feuille, ils les regardaient avec plein de haine et les insultés. Les villageois subissaient ce qu'ils avaient fait à Naruto.

« Au moins Naruto-nii-san a trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime. Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il a un enfant. » Dit Mito avec joua, mais bientôt son expression s'attriste. « Nous avons raté la plupart de sa vie et maintenant il a sa propre famille. T'es-tu déjà demandé ce qu'il serait passé si nous étions ensembles ? »

« Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis que nous avons laissé Naruto-kun dans le village. Je nous imagine tous les cinq ensembles, à jouer, s'amuser et s'entrainer. Je me dis que si nous étions avec lui depuis le début, il ne serait pas aller en prison et Menma-kun ne serait pas devenu un déserteur. » Dit-elle avec tristesse.

Pendant 13 ans, elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix en laissant son enfant dans le village. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-il bien nourri ? Plus d'une fois, elle voulait retourner au village, mais son mari lui avait assuré que Naruto était en sécurité avec leur proche. Elle avait écouté ses paroles, mais quelques choses en elle lui disait de revoir son fils ainé. Maintenant, elle regrette de ne pas avoir écouté son instinct. Son fils avait vécu l'enfer dans le même village qu'ils avaient protégé avant de disparaître. 13 ans d'inquiétude et d'espoir se sont transformés en 32 ans de misère et de désespoir.

Elle en voulait principalement à Minato et était sur le point de demander le divorce, quand elle avait vu son regard remplie de culpabilité et de remords. Il était revenu plusieurs fois à la maison épuisé après avoir tenté de retrouver Naruto. Et parfois, quand il buvait trop, il n'arrêtait pas de se reprocher de ses choix. Cela avait empiré quand Menma est devenu un renégat et encore plus quand il est mort.

Menma était un autre sujet sensible pour la famille. L'enfant avait grandi un peu gâter, pas autant quand pourrait le croire. Il aimait sa famille et comme les autres, il voulait rencontrer son frère. Mais cela a changé quand ils sont revenus au village. Les habitants ont commencé à le traiter comme un prince et le louer pour chaque action. Finalement, il est devenu arrogant avec un complexe de supériorité. Il ne voyait plus Naruto comme un frère, mais une bête faible et un gaspillage de temps. Sa famille avait tenté de le faire changer son comportement, mais rien ne marchait. En fil des ans il est devenu pire, jusqu'au événement de la Prison Sanglante.

Non seulement ils n'avaient pas récupéré leur fils aîné, mais ils avaient perdu leur deuxième.

Mais maintenant qu'ils l'avaient trouvé, ils avaient la chance de renouer le lien perdu avec leur fils manquant et de rencontrer leur petit fils. Avec de la chance, ils pourraient ramener le garçon au village pour être avec sa famille.

* Cette fois, nous allons retrouver Naruto-kun ! * Pensa Kushina avec détermination.

**~ Avec Sasuke, Sakura et Ino ~**

Actuellement, les trois Jônin marchaient dans une rue abondante. Sasuke avait ordonné à Hinata de trouver un hôtel et de préparer leurs chambres. L'ancienne Hyûga avait acquisse docilement de la tête, sans protester.

« Comment Temari a pu faire ça ?! Se mettre avec Naruto-baka et avoir un gosse en plus ! A-t-elle perdu l'esprit ?! » Exclama Sakura outré. Dans son esprit, aucune femme ne pourrait aimer l'idiot blond. Il était physiquement moche, faible, mentalement attardé, insultant, indiscipliné et contenait un monstre en lui. Il ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'avoir un enfant. Il suffit de regarder le morveux pour savoir qu'il allait finir comme son père.

« Tu as raison Sakura ! Je veux dire, elle aurait pu se mettre avec n'importe qui d'autre au lieu de cet imbécile ! Shikamaru l'aimait bon sang ! Il a beau être paresseux, il est toujours mieux que c'est idiot, qui ne s'est rien faire ! Même Chôji ou Lee serait meilleure que le dernier de la classe ! » Cria presque Ino. Elle était en colère contre Temari, pour avoir rejeter Shikamaru, qui était devenu plus déprimé et distant du groupe. Cela était devenu plus grave quand Asuma-sensei avait été tué. Heureusement, cela s'est terminé quand sa mère lui a trouvé une femme où il est redevenu presque comme avant.

« Hm ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous creusez la tête. C'est probablement Gaara qui lui a ordonner d'épouser le Dobe. Les deux étaient proches avec leur démon à l'intérieur d'eux. » Expliqua calmement Sasuke.

Cela avait choqué ses deux femmes. « Comment son frère peut-il faire une telle chose ! C'est ignoble ! A-t-il au moins pensé aux sentiments de sa sœur ! » Cria Ino scandalisé.

« Il a un démon en lui, ce qui fait de lui un démon, comme Naruto-baka ! Ils sont égoïstes et veulent juste faire souffrir les humains autour d'eux pour le plaisir ! » Répondit Sakura.

Ino hocha la tête avant de se rappeler de quelques choses d'étrange. « Mais au fait comment le Baka a réussi à revenir aux Nations ? » Dit-elle avec confusion.

Sakura leva un sourcil à la question. La plupart des personnes qui sortaient des limites des Nations Élémentaires ne revenaient jamais. Les rares survivants étaient traumatisés à vie. Avant la révélation d'hier, les deux femmes Uchiwa étaient certaines que Naruto était mort en mer, comme la plupart des villageois.

« C'est évidant, il n'a jamais quitté les Nations Elémentaires. » Répondit Sasuke, comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Comment ça Sasuke-kun ? » Demanda Sakura intriguée.

« C'est le vieil ivrogne des vagues qui a dit que l'idiot est parti à l'extérieur. Il a probablement menti pour le couvrir. Personne n'avait jamais essayé de voir si c'était la vérité ou non. Cela à permit au perdant de se cacher comme un lâche pendant que nous combattions contre les ennemis de la feuille. » Dit-il avec arrogance.

« Waouh ! Tu es tellement incroyable Sasuke-kun ! Il n'y a que toi qui aurait pu trouver la vérité ! » Exclama de bonheur Sakura avec Ino hocha la tête en accord. Dans leurs esprits, qui n'ont pas changé depuis qu'elles sont à l'académie, si Sasuke disait quelque chose, c'était forcément vraie.

Cependant, une chose intrigua l'ancienne Yamanaka. « Mais s'il était tout le temps dans les Nations, Jiraya-sama l'aurait facilement trouvé avec sa tenue orange ou alors il serait revenu quand ses crimes avaient été enlevés ? »

« Ça n'a aucune importance, Jiraya peu à peine regarder au-delà des bains des femmes et Naruto est bien… c'est parce que c'est un idiot ! » Répondit Sakura d'un ton moqueur.

« La raison pour laquelle il ne revient pas au village est simple, il a peur de moi. » Voyant la confusion de ses femmes, il poursuit. « Il sait que quand il reviendra à Konoha je le défierais et le battrait. Tout le monde sera alors que sa victoire contre moi à la Vallée de la Fin n'était qu'un coup de chance et qu'il est toujours un perdant. »

« Tu as raison Sasuke-kun ! Tout le monde sait que le baka ne peut rien faire sans utiliser le pouvoir de Kyûbi ! Il n'aurait jamais dû être ninja pour commencer ! Personne de sain d'esprit laisserai quelqu'un aussi idiot avec autant de pouvoir en liberté ! Le Yondaime aurait dû te le donner ! » Exclama Ino.

« Le baka est un gaspillage d'espace et de temps ! On devrait prendre son morveux en otage pour forcer le baka à venir vers nous en rampant et le mettre en prison pour la situation dans laquelle nous et le village nous nous trouvons ! Ainsi que son morveux pour que personne ne soit contaminés par leur présence démoniaque ! » Dit Sakura avec Ino hocha en accord.

« C'est vrai ! C'est le gosse du démon, ce qui fait de lui un démon aussi ! » Ajouta la blonde.

C'est alors, qu'une idée tordue et horrible traverse l'esprit du chef Uchiwa. « Peut-être que je devrais laisser affronter l'un de mes fils contre son gosse ? Cela montrera à tout le monde que le sang Uchiwa est supérieur à celui des Namikaze et Uzumaki ! De plus, je devrais prendre Temari en otage pour exiger que Gaara soumette son village à Konoha comme vassale. Cela montrera à tous les autres villageois que la feuille leur est supérieure et je serai nommé Shodaime Hokage... non, empereur des Nations Élémentaires ! » Gloussa sombrement Sasuke à lui-même.

Mais soudain, il senti une douleur dans sa tête et ferme les yeux. Il vit alors deux silhouettes, l'un d'un homme imposant et l'autre une femme aux yeux brillants comme de l'améthyste.

[« Zehahahahaha ! Tu fais à peine à voir Teme ! Une fois encore, tu te trouves sous mes pieds ! Tas soi-disant supériorité n'est rien d'autre que du vent ! J'ai affronté des adversaires qui m'ont donné un plus grand combat ! » Gloussa moqueusement l'homme avec un grand sourire.]

« Argh ! » Sasuke grogna de douleur en attrapant sa tête.

[« Je vais te laisser en vie, mais pas par amitié ou une promesse stupide ! Juste parce que tu n'en vaux pas la peine ! Tu te rappelleras de ce combat toute ta vie comme ton ultime défaite et humiliation ! »]

« Sasuke-kun ! » Cria Sakura inquiète.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?! » Demanda Ino en essayant d'attraper l'épaule de son mari pour le réconforter, malheureusement, elle fut repoussée violement par ce dernier.

« La ferme ! » Hurla Sasuke, alors que la douleur dans sa tête commençait à diminuer, mais légèrement.

Depuis son affrontement contre ce foutu dragon, chaque fois qu'il insultait où critiquer Naruto, il avait ses étranges visions. Ce n'était pas tout le temps, mais cela était dérangeant et insupportable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ses étranges images et personnes ne pouvait lui en débarrasser, que ce soit le père d'Ino ou le Fûinjutsu. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'est qu'il allait l'avoir pour le restant de ses jours.

Cependant, Sasuke était certain que s'il tuer le dobe, les visions cesseraient. Peu importe si cela énervait le Yondaime et sa famille, il n'aura qu'à dire que cela était un accident et que le dobe n'aurait jamais dû le défier pour commencer. Et même si cela ne marchait pas, le conseil le protégerait, surtout le clan Yamanaka et Hyûga avec Inuzuka lorsque l'un de ses fils épousera la fille d'Hana.

* Attend un peu dobe ! Bientôt, tu mourras de mes mains et je détruirais tout ce qui t'es précieux ! * Jura l'Uchiwa avec haine.

**~ Avec Shikamaru, Chôji et Kiba ~**

« Tout va bien Shikamaru ? » Demanda Chôji en regardant son ami, qui était resté silencieux depuis la réunion du Hokage.

« Oui… je vais bien… » Murmura le Nara.

« Des conneries ! Tu ne vas pas bien dit tout ! Et c'est parce que Temari c'est mi avec le Dobe ! » Hurla Kiba de colère.

Shikamaru lâcha un soupir. « C'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à accepter le fait que Temari et Naruto soit ensemble. Je savais que Temari respectait Naruto pour ce qu'il avait fait à son frère, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de lui. Et j'aurais pensé que Naruto s'intéressait uniquement à Sakura et à personne d'autre. Sauf peut-être Hinata, car elle était amoureuse de lui. » Chôji hocha la tête de compréhension, car lui aussi s'attendait à ce genre de scénario.

Kiba se moqua avant de répondre. « Eh bien c'est raté pour lui, car elles appartiennent toutes les deux à Sasuke et ont ses gosses ! Tout ce qu'il pourra espérer ces d'être leur souffleur ! »

« Souffleur ? » Demanda Chôji confus sur le mot.

« Il s'agit d'une méthode utilisée par les éleveurs de chevaux, qui consiste à utiliser un cheval pour vérifier si la jument est en chaleur. Si elle ne l'est pas, elle attaquera le cheval, mais si elle est, un autre étalon en meilleur forme prendra sa place pour l'accouplement. » Expliqua le Nara, en regardant Kiba avec un léger dégoût.

« C'est un poste parfait pour un Omega comme Naruto ! Aucune fille ne voulait de lui et Sakura le frapper à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose de désagréable ! »

« Mais il est avec Temari et au regardant dans la photo, elle semble heureuse. » Dit Chôji.

Kiba lâcha un grognement. « Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre la compagne d'un autre ! Shikamaru avait des sentiments pour Temari et il le savait, mais cela n'a pas gêné à cet idiot de la prendre et faire un gosse pour faire comprendre à Shikamaru qu'elle lui appartient ! Mais il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il fasse une chose pareille à l'un de ces camarades, c'est un traitre ! » Dit-il.

Shikamaru plissa légèrement les yeux et donne à son camarade chien un regard dur. « Tu parles comme si elle était un objet. » Alors que lui-même trouver les femmes gênantes, il ne l'est considère pas comme inférieur aux hommes.

« Et Naruto n'est pas un traitre. Les accusations contre lui ont été falsifiés. » Ajouta Chôji.

« Cela change quoi ? Il était dans les Nations depuis tout ce temps et il n'est jamais revenus au village, même quand nous étions en guerre ! Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un traître et un lâche ! » Répondit l'Inuzuka avec colère.

« Tu dis ça, mais qu'aurait tu fais si tu étais à sa place ? Nous n'avons rien fait quand il avait été envoyé en prison et nous avons crue aux paroles de Sasuke plutôt que les siennes. Si j'étais à sa place, je pense que moi aussi je ne serais pas revenu. Surtout si les gens m'accusent encore de la situation où se trouve le village. »

Malheureusement, cela ne faisait que mettre Kiba plus en colère. « Cela n'a aucune importance ! C'est un traître et c'est mon dernier mot ! »

Chôji ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Shikamaru mi une main sur son épaule et secoua la tête. « C'est moins gênant de l'ignorer que d'essayer de le résonner. »

Chôji hocha la tête, alors que les trois shinobis continue de marcher en silence.

**~ Avec Lee, Neji et Tenten ~**

« Yosh ! Les flammes de jeunesse dans ce village sont extrêmement intenses ! Nous devons aux profiter pour nous entraîner ! » Exclama joyeusement Lee, alors que ses deux anciens coéquipiers marche derrière lui.

« Lee ! Tu veux bien te calmer ! Nous devons nous reposer avant de traverser le désert et la marche sera longue ! » Réprimande Neji d'agacement.

« On pourrait croire qu'avoir un enfant l'aurait calmé, mais pas dit tout. » Ajouta Tenten.

« Au moins il a un seul enfant. Tu imagines s'il avait une dizaine qui crie flamme de jeunesse ? »

Tenten tressaillit. « Je préfère ne pas imaginer ! C'était déjà difficile avec seulement Lee et Gaï ! » Dit-elle, mais rapidement elle devient triste à la mention de son ancien sensei. « Pourtant, malgré ses pitreries, il me manque. »

Neji hocha la tête. « A moi aussi il me manque. Il était l'un des seul à défendre Naruto avec Lee. »

« Il disait que quelqu'un avec tant d'ardeur, ne peux pas être un traitre. Peu importe le nombre de preuves, il restait ferme sur ses convictions… »

« Nous pensions qu'il était un idiot, mais finalement c'était nous les idiots pour ne pas croire aux paroles d'un ninja fidèle à la feuille. » Dit l'Hyûga en lâchant un rire amer.

Tenten était sur le point de parler, mais percute Lee qui était immobile. « Bon sang Lee ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'arrêter soudainement ! »

« Regarder là-bas ! » Exclama Lee en pointant du doigt vers un lieu.

Neji et Tenten regardent dans la direction de Lee, seulement pour écarquilles les yeux en voyants le nom du restaurant.

Magasin du Curry de la Vie.

Ils se souviennent d'avoir rencontré les propriétaires quand ils avaient reçu pour mission avec Naruto de se débarrasser de la famille Kurosuki, qui tyrannisait le village. Malgré la difficulté, ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser de la bande.

Sans perdre de temps, Lee court vers l'entrée avec ses amis derrière lui. Lorsqu'il rentre dans le magasin, la première chose qu'il remarque c'est que l'intérieur est très grand avec un étage pour les clients, qui pouvaient accueillir une quarantaine de personnes.

« Cela n'a plus rien avoir avec l'ancien magasin ! » Dit Tenten avec admiration, se rappelant que l'ancien restaurant avait la taille d'une auberge.

« J'imagine que leur curry a eu beaucoup de succès et se sont installés dans un grand village pour avoir plus de client. » Dit Neji.

« Lee, Neji, Tenten c'est vous ?! » Dit une personne.

Les trois se retourne pour voir un homme marcher vers eux. Ils remarquent qu'il a des cheveux bruns qui tombe jusqu'à ses oreilles avec une petite moustache et porte une tenue de chef restaurant.

« Karashi c'est bien toi ! » Exclama de bonheur Lee avant de se précipiter vers son ami et de le serrer durement dans ses bras.

« Lee tu m'écrases ! » Grogna Karashi de douleur, alors que son visage commence à devenir bleu.

« Oh désolé ! » Dit-il avant de le lâcher. « Alors comment ça va ? »

« Merveilleux ! Depuis votre départ, les gens du village sont venus goûter au curry de la vie. Bientôt, les bruit sur notre restaurant ses répondu dans tout le pays et beaucoup de nobles sont venu de loin. Avant qu'on le sache, nous somme devenu célèbre ! » Dit joyeusement Karashi.

« C'est magnifique Karashi ! Je suis heureux pour toi ! » Exclama Lee avant de regarder autour de lui. « Où est Mémé Sanshô ? »

A la mention de sa mère, le visage de Karashi s'est attristé. « Elle est mort de vieillesse, il y a quelques années. »

Cela coupa l'enthousiasme de Lee, qui baissa la tête. « Je suis désolé Karashi ! »

« Ce n'est rien, Ranmaru et moi avant surmonter sa perte. Elle nous manque, mais elle ne voudrait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. »

« En fait où est Ranmaru-kun ? » Demanda curieusement Lee.

A la mention de son collègue, le visage de Karashi pâli, ce qui n'échappe pas aux trois shinobi. « Ah heu... il est occupé à l'extérieur... »

« Est ce qu'il fait une livraison ? On pourrait l'attendre. » Proposa Neji.

« Heu, non... Ce n'est pas la peine de l'attendre. Il reviendra tard ! » Dit nerveusement le chef du restaurant, ne voulant pas qu'ils croissent Ranmaru, qui était avec _lui_. S'ils se voient, ils pourraient détruire son restaurant.

Lee ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut arrêté par quelqu'un à la porte.

« Que faite vous ici ? » Demanda Shikamaru en rentrant dans le restaurant avec Chôji et Kiba.

« Ah ! Karashi je te présente Shikamaru, Chôji et Kiba. Ils sont mes camarades. Shikamaru, Chôji et Kiba, je vous présente Karashi, il est un ami que j'ai rencontré pendant un entraînement avec Gaï-sensei ! »

Les quatre se saluèrent, bien que tout le monde remarque que Karashi devient de plus en plus nerveux.

« Que voulez-vous ! » Demanda Neji aux trois arrivants.

« Nous avons croisé Kushina-sama tout à l'heure et elle nous a dit que nous devons la rejoindre aux parcs pour aller à un hôtel pour la nuit. » Expliqua Shikamaru.

Neji et Tenten étaient sur le point d'acquiescer, mais furent interrompu par Lee. « Et si nous mangions ici avant d'aller au parc ? »

« Je pense que s'est une bonne idée. » Dit Neji avec Tenten qui hocha la tête. Cela leur permettra de savoir pourquoi Karashi est si nerveux.

Le chef cuisinier ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fut devancée par son ami au gros sourcil. « Yosh ! Très bien, je vais chercher Kushina-sama et les autres, pendant que vous nous réserver des places ! » Sans attendre de réponse, Lee se précipite hors du restaurant pour trouver ses camarades.

Karashi pâli un peu plus, sachant qu'il n'y a plus aucun moyen qu'il puisse les faires changer d'avis. Il devait faire en sorte de les servir le plus rapidement, pour qu'ils sortent le plutôt possible, sans qu'ils le croisent. Alors, qu'il était heureux de revoir Lee et les autres, il savait que ça ne serait pas la même chose pour les autres et cela peut arriver à une catastrophe.

Il a fallu quelques minutes pour l'ancien élève de Gaï d'aller au parc et expliquer la situation au groupe. Une fois terminé, la plupart ont accepté de le suivre au restaurant pour goûter à se célèbre Curry de la vie, qui pourrait même soi-disant réveiller les morts.

Une fois qu'ils sont arrivés, tout le monde s'est installé dans une grande table, sauf Hinata qui est toujours dans l'hôtel. Neji et Kiba voulait l'amener, mais Sasuke avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim, ce que tout le monde douter, mais ne dirent rien pour ne pas provoquer de chaos.

Lorsqu'ils ont goûté aux célèbres Curry de la Vie, beaucoup ont été au tapis à la première bouchée, ils avaient l'impression d'avaler de la lave. Ils n'avaient jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi piquants et brûlants. Même Neji et Tenten qui avaient déjà goûté avant, n'étaient pas mieux. Seul Lee profita de la nourriture, bien que son visage fût rouge et transpiré beaucoup.

Après une heure de repas, le groupe de Konoha avait fini de manger. Ce qui n'arrivait pas à manger la sauce, la laisser de côté.

« Bien ! Maintenant que vous avez fini de manger, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dehors pour vous rafraichir ! » Proposa Karashi.

* Ils nous cachent quelque chose ? * Pensa la plupart des ninjas de Konoha.

« Quoi ! Mais en vient à peine de se revoir Karashi ! Et nous n'avons pas encore vue Ranmaru-kun ! » Exclama Lee.

« Je sais, mais la journée a été long et Ranmaru est retourné chez lui pour se reposer. » Menti Karashi avant de poursuivre. « Nous pourrons-nous voir demain et je vous ferai goûter à ma nouvelle spécialité ! » Proposa-t-il. Sachant _qu'il_ doit partir ce soir, pour rejoindre son équipage.

Avant que Lee ou quelqu'un d'autre réponde, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvre soudainement.

« Oï Karashi ! Réserve-nous une place pour quatre personnes et fait nous ta sauce la plus chaude ! »

Le groupe de Konoha regarde les nouveaux arrivants pour voir trois hommes portant des tenues simples, ressemblant à des marins avec des sabres sur la ceinture et un étrange objet en bois et métallique ayant la forme d'un L. Cependant, ils remarquent que celui du milieu porte un bandana noir avec un motif en forme de crâne blanc avec neuf os autour.

* Des pirates ! * Pensa les shinobis, maintenant sur leurs gardes.

* Merde ! * Maudit Karashi, sachant qu'il allait bientôt arriver. « Bien sûr, pas de problème. Installée vous aux font. Je vous le fais dans quelques minutes. » Les trois hommes hochent la tête avant de s'assoir.

Neji observe pendant un moment les pirates avant de regarder Karashi, se demandant si c'étaient la raison de son inquiétude. « Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu reçois des pirates ? »

« Hein, qui te dis que ce sont des pirates ?! » Dit le chef du magasin d'un ton nerveux.

Neji plissa les yeux avant de répondre. « Regarde leurs habilles, dans l'un d'eux porte la tête d'un crâne. C'est le symbole que les pirates utilisent. De plus, ils sont des armes. Il est évident que ce sont des types suspects. »

« Est-ce qu'ils te menacent Karashi ? Si c'est le cas, nous pouvons nous débarrasser d'eux pour que tu sois tranquille ! » Proposa Lee

« Quoi non ! Absolument pas ! » Exclama rapidement Karashi avant de reprendre son calme. « Ils sont ici pour prendre les ingrédients pour le faire chez eux. Cela fait déjà quelques années qu'ils viennent ici pour faire du commerce. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont réglos. » Finit-il avant de retourner dans sa cuisine.

Les ninjas de Konoha n'étaient pas totalement convaincus, mais décide de ne rien faire et d'attendre. Ils regardent discrètement les pirates, en écoutant leur conversation.

« C'est notre dernier jour dans cette ville, il faut profiter avant que le capitaine arrive ! » Dit l'un des hommes. Celui-ci est enrobé et a des cheveux courts noirs. Il porte une simple chemise blanche, un short bleu et des bottes marrons.

« J'ai encore du mal à croire que cette nourriture puisse remettre sur pied un homme presque mort ! J'ai vue Kazumichi en prendre une bouchée et il était prêt pour se battre à nouveau. » Ajouta le deuxième. Celui-ci à une peau plus bronzée, des cheveux vert froissée et un nez carré. Il porte une veste vert foncé, un t-shirt blanc, un short bleu et des sandale en paille.

« Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le chef voulait cette nourriture, mais maintenant je sais ! Avec cette recette nous pourrons devancer la Flotte de Chapeau de Paille ! » Répondit l'homme avec le bandana. Il a des cheveux blond rasé et une cicatrice sur le menton. Il porte une blouse rouge, un pantalon gris et des chaussures noires.

Neji leva un sourcil. « La Flotte de Chapeau de Paille ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Murmura-t-il doucement a ses camarades.

« Peut-être un autre groupe de pirate ou qui s'oppose à la piraterie ? » Dit Shikamaru.

Kiba se moqua. « En tout cas, ils n'ont pas l'air terrible avec un nom aussi bidon ! »

« C'est dommage que Karashi et Ranmaru ne viennent pas avec nous ! Ils pourraient nous faire le curry de la vie tous les jours ! J'aime cette nourriture ! » Dit le deuxième.

« Imbécile, tu sais très bien qu'il y a qu'ici quand peu trouvé les ingrédients pour faire le curry de la vie ! De plus, le capitaine tente toujours de mettre Ranmaru avec sa fille ! Il ne laissera jamais l'un d'eux partir en dangers ! » Réprimande le bandana.

« Il semble que Karashi nous est dit la vérité. » Dit Shikamaru.

« Oui, mais je suis curieuse de savoir qui est leur capitaine et pourquoi il veut que sa fille épouse Ranmaru ? » Demanda Tenten en plissant les yeux. D'après ce qu'elle se souvient, Ranmaru était un garçon doux, mais reclus. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que le garçon frêle soit forcé à épouser quelqu'un et elle n'avait pas une bonne opinion du capitaine qui force sa fille à se marié contre sa volonté.

« Je ne comprends pas comment vous faite pour supporter cette nourriture ? A la première boucher je suis en feu ! » Dit le premier pirate.

« C'est parce que seuls les vrais hommes peuvent aux manger ! J'ai entendu dire que le capitaine peu en manger cinq avant de devenir rouge. » Répondit le bandana.

« En tout cas les gars, ça sent la promotion à plein nez. Si Barbe Noire nous confie une mission aussi cruciale, c'est qu'il a confiance en nous ! Peut-être qu'il nous permettra de manger un Fruit du Démon ? » Dit le troisième.

Le groupe de Konoha furent intrigués du nom de leur capitaine et de se soi-disant Fruit du Démon.

« Mec, ses types ne savent pas comment choisir ses noms avec classe ! Si j'étais un pirate, je me serais nommé l'Alpha de Mer ou le Chien des Océans ! » Nargua Kiba.

« Se nom de me dit rien, encore moins se fruit ? » Dit doucement Neji.

« Peut-être que c'est un fruit spécial qui se trouve dans un lieu dangereux et est très convoité ? » Répondit Shikamaru.

« Je serais curieux de rencontrer ce type ? S'il peut manger autant de curry, c'est qu'il doit être un passionné ! » Dit Lee avec enthousiasme.

Malheureusement pour le groupe de Konoha, Sakura n'avait aucune subtilité et fini par éclater de colère. « Oh allait les gars ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous cassez la tête pour pas grand-chose ! C'est sûrement un fruit qui tue quiconque le mange et se soi-disant Barbe Noire doit être juste un gars banal qui essaie de jouer au dur ! Si Sasuke-kun l'affrontait, il l'écrasera en moins de deux ! » Exclama la banshee d'agacement, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Avant que l'un d'eux puisse corriger Sakura, Les trois pirates marches vers eux avec une expression de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire cheveux rose ?! » Hurla le premier pirate.

« Tu viens d'insulter Barbe Noire ! Tu as un certain culot de parler de cette façon de notre chef ! » Grogna le deuxième.

« Beaucoup sont mort pour ça ! »

« Je dis la vérité ! Votre chef n'est rien d'autre qu'un civil qui joue les hors la loi sur les mers ! Il n'est rien comparé à mon Sasuke-kun. Il est le dirigeant du nouveau clan Uchiwa, le héros de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi et le futur Hokage ! » Hurla Sakura.

L'homme bandana se moqua. « Laisse-nous rire ! Barbe Noire est l'un des Quatre Empereur et le seul qui peut rivaliser avec le Roi des Pirates ! Il est considéré comme l'homme le plus fort du monde ! Ton Sasuke n'est rien comparé à notre chef ! »

Sakura grogna de colère, avec Ino, alors que Sasuke plissa les yeux, d'être considéré comme inférieur à un vulgaire pirate. Ils allaient répondre, mais furent stoppés par Neji, Shikamaru et Kushina, qui couvrent leurs bouches.

« Nous sommes désolé pour le comportement de mon Jônin. Elle sera punie pour son attitude. » S'excusa Kushina.

Les trois hommes regardent le groupe, mais avant que l'un d'eux parle, ils entendent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Tient tient… voilà des visages qui ne me réjouisse guère… » Tout le monde se retourne pour voire la personne qui parle, seulement pour écarquiller les yeux.

« RAÏGA ! » Crièrent d'incrédule l'ancienne équipe de Gaï.

L'homme avait des rides sur son visage et des cheveux blancs, mais c'était bien lui. Il porte un bandana bleu autour de la tête, un manteau gris ouvert, montrant son torse musclé, des bandeaux blancs autour des avant-bras, un pantalon épais bleu foncé et des bottes noires.

A côté de lui se trouve Ranmaru, qui n'a pas beaucoup changé au fil du temps. Sa taille est similaire à celui d'une femme moyenne et il a l'air plus jeune que son âge réel. Il porte une veste violette avec une ceinture rouge, un short noir et des sandales marron.

« Ah heu… bonsoir Raïga-sama ! » Dit nerveusement Karashi en marchant vers eux avec le plat des quatre pirates, mais personne ne fait attention à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » Ordonna Neji avec son Byakugan activé.

« Raison personnel et professionnel rien de plus, mais si j'avais su que je vous croiserai à nouveau, je serai parti plutôt. » Dit calmement l'ancien ninja de Kiri, nullement inquiet qu'il soit en face de plusieurs ninja étrangers.

« Tu es donc le capitaine de ses hommes ! » Dit Tenten en pointant du doigt sur les trois pirates. Raïga hocha juste la tête.

Voyant une occasion de montrer sa supériorité aux narguant les autres, Sasuke décide de parler. « Hm, capitaine hein ! Alors c'est toi quand surnomme Barbe Noire ! C'est vraiment pathétique ! Je croyais avoir à faire à quelqu'un de moyen, mais tu n'es qu'un criminel de seconde zone qui n'a pas su devenir un ninja descend ! Surtout pour porter un nom qui ne te correspond pas ! » Dit-il avec arrogance.

« Tu te trompes gamin, je ne suis pas Barbe Noire, mais l'un de ses capitaines qui commande l'une de ses nombreuses flottes ! Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est bien meilleur que toi ! » Dit Raïga avec un petit sourire triomphant.

Cela mi Sasuke en colère pour être traité à la fois de gamin et de faible. Il était sur le point de se lever pour abattre le vieil-homme, mais fut arrêté par Kushina.

« Vous connaissez Raïga ! » Demanda la matriarche Uzumaki confuse, en regardant l'ancien l'homme avec méfiance. Elle avait entendu parler de l'ancien ninja de Kiri, qui avait trahi son village et de créer son propre clan. Mais un jour, il a disparu sans laisser de trace.

Elle n'est pas la seul confuse, tous les autres ninjas le sont aussi et regarde l'ancienne équipe de Gaï pour qu'ils expliquent.

Voyant la situation, Neji lâcha un soupir avant d'expliquer. « Lors de notre mission au Pays des Rivières, nous avons affronté Raïga et réussi à le battre. Nous avons crue qu'il était mort après que Ranmaru est confirmé sa mort. Cependant, nous devions encore nous débarrasser des restes de ses hommes, mais nous ne pouvions pas emmener Ranmaru avec nous, j'ai donc commandé à Naruto de le surveiller. Quand nous avons réussi à neutraliser le reste de la famille Kurosuki et somme revenu, Naruto et Ranmaru ont disparus. J'ai utilisé mon Byakugan pour les retrouver, seulement pour découvrir que Naruto affrontait Raïga avec Ranmaru à quelques mètres, inconscient. Le temps que nous arrivions, le combat était terminé avec Raïga au tapis alors que Naruto était à peine conscient. Nous sommes vite revenus chez Mémé Sanshô pour qu'ils mangent le Curry de la Vie afin de les sauver. Une fois rétablis, Raïga a renoncé au village, en laissant Ranmaru derrière pour qu'il est une vie ordinaire. » Termina le prodige Hyûga.

A la fin de l'explication, chacun avait différentes pensés sur le blond moustachu et son action.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? » Demanda curieusement Mito. On lui avait dit que son frère ainé était imprévisible, mais là encore, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il a épargné un ennemi.

« Parce que c'est un traitre voilà pourquoi ! » Répondit immédiatement Kiba, mais aussitôt les deux femmes Namikaze et Uzumaki lui jette une intention meurtrière pour qu'il ferme sa bouche.

« C'est parce que j'ai dit à Naruto-sama qu'il y avait du bon en RaÏga. Il m'a crue et voulais m'aider. » Répondit Ranmaru.

Les autres lève un sourcil à la façon dans s'adresse Ranmaru a Naruto. Aussi longtemps qu'ils se souviennent, personne ne s'était adressé de cette manière à leur ancien camarade.

« Donc, le dobe à désobéi aux ordres pour affronter un ninja renégat ! » Commença Sasuke avec un sourire sombre. « On se demande pourquoi le Sandaime et Tsunade ne l'on pas exécuté pour infraction, mais là encore, ils ont joué aux favoritismes ! »

« Dit le type qui a était chouchouté par tout le village comme un petit prince gâté avant de trahir tout le monde pour le pouvoir ! » Contra Mito en donnant à l'Uchiwa un regard noir.

« Vous avez oublié une chose ! » Dit Ranmaru en donnant un regard noir à Neji et Tenten. « Quand vous êtes revenu nous chercher et que vous ne nous avez pas trouvé, vous avez immédiatement cru que Naruto-sama vous avez trahi pour s'enfuir et m'utiliser contre Konoha ! » Dit-il d'un ton dur.

L'ancienne équipe sentir des frissons envoyer vers eux, dans l'un part Kushina et Mito qui leurs donnes des regards noirs. Tenten se sentait plus touché, car c'était elle qui avait dit ça. Au moment où ils n'avaient pas trouvé Naruto, elle avait immédiatement supposé qu'ils les aient trahis. Elle était dégoutée d'elle-même pour avoir pensé à une t'elle idée.

« Pourquoi nous n'avons jamais su pour cette mission ? » Demanda Shikamaru.

« C'est pour protéger Ranmaru que la mission est restée confidentielle. » Dit Neji avant de poursuivre. « Ranmaru possède un Dôjutsu unique qui lui permet non seulement de voir le système circulatoire du chakra dans le corps humain, comme le Byakugan sauf les tenketsu, mais en plus il permet de créer des illusions avec des faux corps et du chakra ou dans masquer des existants. Même mes yeux ne peuvent pas faire la différence. Enfin, il permet de confirmer avec certitude si une personne est morte ou non. »

« Naruto a demandé à Tsunade-sama de cacher ses informations aux conseils, craignant qu'ils enlèvent Ranmaru pour le forcer à devenir un ninja de Konoha ou l'utiliser comme reproduction. Tsunade-sama a nous a fait jurer de ne rien dire et nous fera exécuter si nous désobéissons. » Termina Tenten.

Kushina, Mito, Shikamaru hochent leurs têtes de compréhension. Ils savaient la cupidité du conseil pour avoir plus de pouvoir qu'il n'avait déjà et ils auraient tout fait pour avoir Ranmaru. De plus, celui-ci était un jeune civil vivant dans un petit village de paysans. Autant leurs dires {venait me prendre}. Le garçon serait devenu un esclave sans l'espoir d'être libre. Kushina et Mito étaient plutôt fière de leur fils / frère pour protéger ses amis. Shikamaru était plutôt impressionné par la réflexion de Naruto sur la réaction du conseil et le Nara n'avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'ils auraient fait comme Naruto l'avait dit.

Malheureusement, tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis.

« QUOI ! Mais alors Tsunade à trahi Konoha au cachant des informations essentielles bénéfique au village ! » Hurla Sakura d'incrédule et de rage. « Et se baka ! Est-ce-que cet idiot peu réfléchir une fois dans sa vie, au lieu d'agir de manière égoïste ! »

Avant que quelqu'un puisse l'arrêter, Raïga attrape la tête de Sakura par derrière avant de l'écraser sur son assiette, provoquant une fissure sur la table. Les autres furent surpris de son actions.

« Je me rappelle de toi maintenant ! Naruto m'a dit que tu es une chienne avec une grande bouche qui ne cesse de raconter des conneries pour se sentir supérieur ! » Grogna le renégat.

Neji fronça les sourcils aux mots de Raïga, qui n'allait pas. « Naruto n'a jamais parlé de Sakura de cette manière, même après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait. Il l'aimait. »

Raïga haussa justes les épaules. « Peut-être que vous ne le connaissez pas vraiment. Après tout, il croyait que vous étiez ses amis, mais vous vous êtes tous retourné contre lui. » Certains tressaillis à se rappelle, mais d'autres reste imperturbable.

« Nous avons mal jugé Naruto, mais nous savons que s'est quelqu'un de bon et de loyale, peu importe ce que les gens lui ont fait, il est prêt à aider les autres. La seule raison pour laquelle Naruto dirait de t'elle chose sur Sakura s'est après son emprisonnement. » Continua le possesseur du Byakugan, surprenant les autres.

« Tu veux dire... » Commença Tenten, alors que Neji hocha la tête.

« Il a rencontré Naruto après sa fuite. » Cela a choqué les autres avant de regarder Raïga.

« Où est mon fils ?! Dis-moi ou il se trouve ! » Ordonna Kushina en se levant de son siège, près à attaquer l'ancien ninja de Kiri.

« Premièrement, qui vous dit qu'il m'a dit ces mots après son emprisonnement. Comme je l'ai dit, vous ne le connaissez pas réellement. Vous ne saviez pas qu'il était le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi. Deuxièmement, je l'ai rencontré JUSTE après sa fuite et cela fait 19 ans qu'il n'est plus dans les Nations Élémentaires. »

Cela a arrêté tout le monde dans leurs agitations. L'ancien ninja de Kiri avait raison. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de prouver qu'il avait rencontré Naruto récemment. Ils pourraient le capturer pour l'interroger, mais cela pourrait provoquer le chaos dans le restaurant et le village, tuant des innocents aux passages.

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à dire, Raïga se retourne vers Karashi. « Est-ce que la cargaison est prête ? »

« Heu… oui ! Elle est complètement remplie Raïga-sama ! » Dit rapidement le chef cuisinier.

« Mais capitaine nous n'avons pas encore manger ? » Dit le pirate bandana.

« Vous n'avez qu'à emporter. » Dit simplement Raïga, avant de se retourner vers son ancien coéquipier. « J'espère que la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, Bunta-chan aura fait des avances. »

« Désoler Raïga-sama, mais je crois que je ne suis pas le type de votre fille. » S'excusa Ranmaru.

« Allons, ne dit pas ça. Je suis sure qu'elle est juste timide. » Rassura le capitaine. Le garçon pouvait avoir quelques années de plus que sa fille, il serait un mari parfait au lieu de cette imbécile de Shizuma.

Le groupe de pirate allait quitter le restaurant, mais furent arrêté par une voix.

« Hey ! » Commença Sasuke en avançant vers le groupe avec son sourire arrogant. « Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir après que tu as attaqué ma femme sans aucune raison. Tu vas venir à Konoha pour être jugé. »

Sakura écarquille les yeux de choque et plein d'amour, alors qu'Ino regarde avec jalousie. Les autres furent confus de la réaction protectrice de Sasuke envers l'une de ses femmes, qui étaient une première. Sachant que le leader Uchiwa avait peu d'interaction avec ses femmes.

En réalité, il se ficher complètement que Sakura soit blessé ou non, mais cela lui donner une occasion de prendre l'ancien ninja pour qu'il lui donne ses informations sur Naruto et s'il n'a pas, exigera qu'il lui donne tous ses techniques pour rembourser ou sinon il sera exécuté.

Raïga regarde un moment la tête de canard avant d'hausser les épaules. « Je m'en fou. » Dit-il avant de continuer son chemin avec ses hommes.

Sasuke grogna de colère pour être ignoré de la sorte. Il profite que le renégat soit de dos pour lui lancer un jutsu.

« Comment oses tu tourner le dos à un Uchiwa ! Katon... » Commença Sasuke mais fut incapable de continuer.

« Possession de l'ombre réussi ! » Dit Shikamaru en utilisant son jutsu familiale.

« Shikamaru-baka lâche tout de suite Sasuke-kun ! Il était sur le point de corriger ce criminel pour ce qu'il a fait à Sakura ! » Ordonna Ino.

« Il ne fera rien ! » Commença Kushina en donnant un regard noir à la famille Uchiwa. « Si l'un de vous trois tentent de faire quoique ce soit, il retournera à Konoha immédiatement et restera enfermé pendant 6 mois ! Est-ce que vous m'avez bien compris ! » Dit-elle en regardant les trois Uchiwa.

« Oui... » Murmura les deux femmes de peur.

« Hm ! » Fut la réponse de Sasuke, malheureusement pour lui, Kushina ne l'a pas pris comme une acceptation et le regarde plus durement.

« EST-CE QUE C'ES COMPRIS ! »

« Oui... » Grogna Sasuke, même si intérieurement il se moquer de ce que dit la matriarche Uzumaki, sachant que le conseil pourra annuler son ordre.

Une fois les pirates partis, le groupe de Konoha a aussi quitté le restaurant après avoir salué Karashi et Ranmaru.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôtel, ils ont vu Hinata, qui les attendaient pour les conduire dans leurs chambres. Cependant, avant qu'ils puissent avancer, Mito a remarqué quelques choses d'étrange.

« Où est la tête de canard ? » Cela attira l'attention des autres, qui regardent autour pour le trouver, mais sans succès.

« Il s'est peut-être perdu ? » Dit Kiba avec un ton moqueur.

« Où alors, il est allé me chercher des fleurs pour me consoler pour ce que ce criminel m'a fait ! » Dit Sakura alors que ses yeux briller en imaginant la scène.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Gros Front, c'est à moi qu'il allait chercher un cadeau ! » Grogna Ino.

Sakura se moqua. « Tu es juste jalouse que Sasuke-kun me préfère à toi ! »

« Tu as dit quoi ?! »

« La vérité ! »

« Sa suffit vous deux ! » Exclama Shikamaru d'agacement avant de se calmer. « C'est évident ou il est passé comptes tenus de ce qui est arrivé, il y a quelques minutes. »

« Il est allé chercher Raïga. » Dit Chôji avec Shikamaru qui hocha la tête.

« Bon sang ! Il ne fait vraiment qu'à sa tête ! » Grogna Kushina avant de continuer. « Je vais le poursuivre avec tout le monde, sauf Hinata, Sakura et Ino ! » Dit-elle, sachant que les femmes Uchiwa pourraient les ralentir où essayer de les arrêter pour ne pas gêner leur mari.

« Pas questions ! On veut aussi vous rejoindre pour voir Sasuke-kun battre cet imbécile ! » Proteste Sakura de colère avec Ino qui hocha la tête.

« Vous n'avaient pas votre mot à dire et si vous essayer de nous suivre, je vous envoie en sale de torture avec Anko ! » Dit sombrement Kushian, faisant tressaillirent les deux femmes Uchiwa, surtout Sakura, qui se rappelle encore quand elle avait essayé d'attaquer la femme serpent, après qu'elle est insulté son mari.

Voyant que tout est réglé, le groupe quitte immédiatement l'hôtel pour récupérer l'Uchiwa arrogant.

**~ Avec Raïga et les pirates ~**

« Tu as vraiment un problème d'égaux, si tu es près à désobéir aux ordres de ton supérieur parce quand t'ignore ! » Dit Raïga en regardant Sasuke, qui se tient à quelques mètres de lui avec un sourire arrogant.

« Hm, je suis un Uchiwa, il n'y a personne qui nous est supérieur ! Tout le monde devrait être honoré de se plier à nos moindres caprices ! » Dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale.

Les cinq se trouvent dans une plaine herbeuse à quelques kilomètres du village. Les pirates avaient marché tranquillement avec leur nouvelle provision, quand Sasuke est apparue soudainement. Raïga avait ordonné à ses hommes de s'éloigner avec la cargaison, sachant que cela allait bientôt se dégénérer.

« Tu dis ça, mais tu obéis à l'Hokage. En fait, aucun membre de ton clan n'est jamais devenu l'Hokage dans l'histoire. Même Madara, n'a pas réussi et est devenu un renégat. »

« Ce n'est que temporaire. Bientôt, je serais Hokage et tout le monde me reconnaîtra comme leur maître. » Dit-il comme si c'était inévitable.

Raïga se moqua. « Dans ton village peut-être, mais même avec ça, le daimyô reste ton supérieur hiérarchique et un simplement mot suffit pour de destituer. Et compte tenue de tes actions depuis que tu es ninja, je ne serais pas étonnée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ! » Ordonna Sasuke de colère.

« En plus, tu es idiot. Très bien je vais faire simple. Tu n'es rien à par un rater avec un complexe d'infériorité, aussi bien moral que physique. Un gosse pourrie gâté, qui chiale quand il n'a pas d'attention. La seule raison pour laquelle les gens s'intéressent à toi, s'est à cause de tes yeux, sinon ils ne feraient pas attention à toi. Tu as provoqué plus de mal que de bien à ton village en jouant au gosse pourri gâté qui se croit tout permis à cause de son nom. Au fait, je pari que c'est un coup de chance que tu es tuée Itachi. » Finit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Toi... toi... » Grogna Sasuke de haine avant de courir vers l'ancien ninja de Kiri. « JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Sasuke tire son katana de son fourreau dans l'attention de trancher en deux son adversaire, mais celui-ci esquive le coup sans difficulté en sautant derrière l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke lance quatre shuriken de sa main gauche, mais Raïga réussi à les attraper avant de lui lancer avec plus de vitesse. Sasuke réussi à peine à parer ses propres armes, cependant l'une d'elle réussit à le frapper à l'épaule gauche.

« C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? Je suis très déçu ! »

« FERME LA ET MEURT ! KATON : BOULE DE FEU SUPRÊME ! » Hurla Sasuke avant de lancer une immense boule de feu.

Sachant qu'il ne pourra pas esquiver se jutsu, Raïga décide de lancer sa propre technique.

Il lève les bras et une grande sphère électrique de la taille du Katon apparaît sur ses mains.

« Grande Boule de Tonnerre ! » Exclama Raïga avant de lancer son attaque sur la boule de feu.

Quand la foudre et le feu rentre aux collisions, elles provoquent une grande explosion qui engloutit les deux adversaires. Heureusement, les hommes de Raïga étaient assez éloignés pour ne pas être pris dans l'explosion.

Lorsque l'explosion disparaît, il ne restait qu'un immense cratère fumant avec les deux adversaires à l'intérieur. Sasuke avait quelque brûlure sur le corps. Cependant à sa surprise, Raïga n'avait rien, il se tient tranquillement debout, comme si la foudre ne l'avait pas touché.

« Comment à tu fais pour être indemne ! » Exigea Sasuke, voulant comprendre dans l'espoir de voler ça technique.

« Disant simplement que la foudre et moi sommes très compatible. » Fut la réponse de Raïga.

Cependant, la réponse n'a pas plus à l'Uchiwa. « Tu vas répondre à ma question ou je te tuerai jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi ! »

« Mmh, par ce que tu n'as pas essayé avant ? »

Sasuke lâcha un crie de rage avant de courir vers son ennemi dans l'attention de le trancher avec son katana. Malheureusement pour lui, Raïga esquive chacun de ses coups sans difficulté.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke se rend compte qu'il ne pourra pas tuer le renégat avec le Kenjutsu et décide d'utiliser une autre méthode.

Il prend quelques mètres de distance et lève ses bras.

« Poigne du Serpent Spectral ! » Deux serpents noirs, de la taille d'un anaconda, sortent de chaque manche et se précipitent sur Raïga pour s'enrouler autour de lui.

Sasuke sourit en voyants que son ennemi était maintenant prisonnier de ses serpents, mais avant qu'il puisse proclamer son triomphe, il entend la voix du pirate.

« Crocs d'Éclair ! » Une colonne de foudre surgit autour de Raïga qui monte jusqu'au ciel, détruisant les serpents qui le maintenaient.

Sasuke lâcha un grognement de frustration, mais avant qu'il puise faire quoique ce soit, la foudre dans le ciel tombe sur lui, le faisant hurler de douleur avant de tomber par terre.

« Quelle déception. » Dit Raïga.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Konoha observent la bataille au loin. Ils étaient arrivés peu de temps et bien qu'ils voulaient arrêter le combat, ils devaient attendre pour ne pas être blessé.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! Sasuke a perdu ! » Exclama Kiba choqué, comme les autres. Autant qu'il détestait l'admettre, Sasuke était l'un des plus puissants ninjas du monde. Il avait battu Orochimari, Menma et plusieurs membres de l'Akatsuki dans Itachi.

« Raïga est clairement plus fort quand nous l'avons rencontré. Il était au niveau d'un faible Jônin, même avec ses lames. Mais maintenant, il est clairement au niveau d'un Kage. » Dit Neji.

« Mais comment il peut utiliser ses techniques sans ses sabres Kiba ? Et pourquoi il n'a pas été blessé par la foudre ? » Demanda Tenten confus, se rappelons que l'ancien ninja de Kiri n'a jamais était aussi puissant quand ils l'ont affronté.

« Il a dû se passer quelque chose durant ses 19 ans, qui la fait changer ? Là question est de savoir comment et avec quoi ? »

Shikamaru parle ensuite. « Il y a aussi le fait que Sasuke sous-estime clairement son adversaire juste parce qu'il n'est plus un ninja et qu'il a était battu par Naruto. Pour lui, Raïga ne vaut pas la peine de se donner à fond et croit qu'il peut le battre facilement. Ses mouvements son grossier et prévisible. Raïga le savait et on a profité. »

Neji hocha la tête. « Si Sasuke avait pris ce match au sérieux le résultat serait différent. »

Mito lâcha un air de dégoût. « L'arrogance du Teme sera sa perte, peut-être même plutôt qu'on le croit ! »

Shikamaru lâcha un soupire d'agacement. « Aussi gênant que cela puisse être, nous avons besoins de Sasuke face à Iwa et Kumo quand ils seront assez puissants pour reprendre la guerre. »

Personne ne dit, mais savait que la tête d'ananas disait vraie. Même après être allié pour battre un ennemi aux commun, l'hostilité entre Konoha, Kumo, et Iwa est toujours tendue et la seule raison pour laquelle les deux n'attaquent pas la feuille ouvertement, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas récupéré assez de puissance après la Quatrième Grande Guerre. Mais quand cela arrivera, ils auront besoin de la puissance de Sasuke pour faire face.

« Normalement, je mets mes adversaires dans une tombe pour ne jamais les oublier, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me souvenir de toi. » Dit Raïga alors qu'il commence à marcher pour rejoindre son équipe.

« Attends ! » L'ancien ninja tourne légèrement la tête pour voir l'Uchiwa se lever difficilement. « Tu ne partiras pas d'ici temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit où se trouve Naruto ! »

« Oh ! C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as poursuivi, mais comme je l'ai dit au restaurant je ne sais pas où il est. Cependant je veux bien répondre à ton autre question. » Dit-il à la confusion de tout le monde à la dernière partie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je veux juste savoir où se trouve le Dobe pour l'écraser sur mes pieds, là où est sa place ! »

« Je parle de cette question que tu te poses tout le temps. Dans tes moments les plus intimes, dans tes pires cauchemars, au plus profond de toi, mais que tu trop peur de reconnaître. »

« Je suis un Uchiwa ! Je n'ai peur de rien ! » Hurla Sasuke de colère.

« Pourtant tu continues toujours à le poursuivre pour savoir si c'est vrai ou pas. Alors laisse-moi te confirmer. Oui, Naruto est plus fort que toi ! » Tout le monde fut choqué, mais pas plus que Sasuke qui le regarde d'incrédule. « Tu as eu toute l'attention, les techniques et la formation que tu voulais, pourtant, tu n'as jamais réussi à le battre, alors qu'il n'avait rien, ni personne pour l'aider. Peu importe combien de fois tu le fais et la manière, il sera toujours meilleur que toi. » Finit-il avec un sourire moqueur avant de se retourner pour partir.

Maintenant, Sasuke était vraiment enragé. Ce type ose dire que le dobe lui est supérieur ! Lui ! Un Uchiwa ! L'élite de l'élite ! Cela ne se passera pas comme ça ! Il ne permettra pas une t'elle insulte rester impunie ! Il devait payer de son sang.

Sans perdre de temps, il crée rapidement un Chidori et se précipite vers Raïga pour l'empaler. Celui-ci se retourne après avoir entendu le bruit. Ce qui n'était pas difficile du fait que cela ressemble à des milliers d'oiseaux. Il sourit en voyants l'éclair de l'Uchiwa se diriger vers son cœur. Alors que la vitesse de l'Uchiwa était impressionnante, il avait encore le temps d'esquiver l'attaque en se permutant avec un rocher. Mais au lieu de ça, il décide de finir le combat maintenant en utilisant ses véritables capacités.

« CHIDORI ! » Hurla Sasuke en plongeant sa main gauche sur le cœur du pirate.

Le groupe de Konoha furent choqué que l'ancien chef de la famille Kurosuki n'a pas esquiver l'attaque de Sasuke alors qu'il avait le temps et se demander s'il voulait se suicider. Cependant aucun d'eux ne remarque pas le sourire des trois pirates.

Sasuke gloussa sombrement, cependant il n'a pas remarqué l'expression neutre de Raïga.

« As-tu fini de jouer, parce que ça commence à devenir ennuyeux. »

Sasuke et le reste des ninjas écarquilles les yeux d'incrédules en voyants l'ancien ninja debout de manière calme, malgré qu'il est un poing en lui. Maintenant qu'ils regardent la blessure, l'électricité du Chidori n'a pas disparu après avoir transpercé le corps.

« Comment peux-tu être encore en vie alors que tu n'as plus de cœur ?! » Interrogea Sasuke ne comprenant pas comment son adversaire a fait. Ce n'était pas un Genjutsu ou autres jutsu car Sasuke avait activé sont Sharingan depuis le début du combat et il aurait su quand Raïga utiliserait ses techniques. Non seulement il était toujours vivant, mais pour une raison qui échappe à Sasuke, il ne pouvait pas recopier ses techniques. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens !

« Puisse que tu veux ton savoir, je vais te l'expliquer pour que tu comprennes à quel point l'écart de notre puissance est grande. Il existe dans ce monde des fruits spéciaux appelés Fruit de Démon. Ils accordent à ce qui le mange des pouvoir spéciaux. J'ai mangé le fruit du démon Goro Goro no Mi (Fruit de la Foudre), ce qui fait de moi un Homme-Foudre. Ce qui signifie qu'aucune attaque de Raiton ne peux me toucher. »

« C'est impossible ! Si de t'elle fruit existent, mon clan les auraient prix depuis bien longtemps ! » Cria l'Uchiwa d'incrédule et de rage.

« C'est parce que les Fruits du Démon viennent de l'extérieur des Nations Élémentaires, là où aucun de vous n'a le courage d'aller. » Dit-il, choquant encore plus les autres.

« Ensuite, s'exige que tu me donne se fruit, car je le mérite plus que toi ! Ensuite je vais prendre tous les autres fruits pour augmenter mon pouvoir ! »

« Tu me fatigue. » Dit Raïga avant de pointer du doigt chaque côté de la tête de l'Uchiwa. « Décharge Électrique ! »

Un courant électrique traverse la tête de Sasuke de chaque doigt, alors que celui-ci hurla de douleur avant de tomber par terre.

Raïga se retourne pour partir, mais avant qu'il sache, il fut écrasé par une mains géante squelettique entouré d'une aura violette.

Boom !

Sasuke sourit en voyants le corps du pirate complètement aplati par sa meilleure technique. Cependant son sourire tombe quand il voit des étincelles s'échapper sous le poing squelettique et de se rassembler pour former Raïga.

« Voilà donc le fameux Susanô que j'ai entendu parler. Il y a une vingtaine d'années j'aurais été impressionné, mais depuis que j'ai vu le nouveau monde, je trouve qu'il n'a rien d'impressionnant. »

« JE T'INTERDIT DE TE MOQUER DE LA PUISSANCE DES UCHIWA ! » Hurla Sasuke de rage avant de prendre la forme complète de son Susanô.

Alors que tout le monde était impressionné de voir la forme gigantesque du dieu de la tempête, Raïga se moqua. « Si tu veux jouer au dieu, je peux le faire aussi... Mode Raiden ! »

Le corps de l'ancien ninja de Kiri fut recouvert de foudre avant de grossir et de devenir aussi grand que le Susanô de Sasuke. Dans cette forme, il n'a plus son haut, mais un foulard autour des bras et est plus obèse, mais conserve sa musculation.

« Tu crois que me recopier te rendra aussi puissant que moi ! Personne ne peut battre un Uchiwa ! »

« Tu me fatigue avec tes histoires d'Uchiwa ! Ton clan n'est rien, tout comme toi ! Je vais au finir maintenant ! Reçois la puissance de 500 millions de volts ! Trident Foudroyants ! » Exclama Raïga en créant un trident de foudre et de voler à grande vitesse sur son adversaire.

« MEURT ! AMATERATSU ! » Hurla Sasuke en se jetant sur son ennemi avec des flammes noires sur sa main gauche.

BOOOOM !

Lorsque les deux attaques rentrent en collision, elles provoquent une onde de choc, faisant reculer le groupe de ninja et de pirate.

Sasuke serra les dents en essayant de prendre le dessus, mais à chaque fois qu'il mettait plus de puissance, Raïga faisait pareil. Cela le fait grogner de colère. Comment un vulgaire pirate, qui était autrefois un ninja de seconde zone, peut-il lui tenir tête ? Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, le vengeur de son clan, l'élite des élites, le héros de la Quatrième Grande Guerre et prochain Hokage ?! C'est impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre ! Il allait le tuer, puis il trouvera Naruto pour le tuer à son tour ! C'est dans ce sens que les choses doivent être !

Sasuke était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'il n'a pas remarqué le sourit narquois de Raïga.

Soudain le corps de l'ancien ninja devient tout noir avec des reflets bleus, ainsi que le trident, rappelant l'ancien homme de main du Raikage.

Avant que Sasuke puisse comprendre, Raïga transperce le bras de Susanô avec son trident et une partie du torse. Puis la foudre frappa tout le corps de Sasuke qui hurla de douleurs alors que son Susanô disparait à cause de la foudre.

« Je ne peux pas le croire... Sasuke a perdu ?! » Murmura Tenten d'incrédule, en voyants son collègue tomber par terre.

Les autres ne dirent rien, mais furent aussi surprit que lui. Autant qu'ils n'apprécient pas l'Uchiwa, ils reconnaissent qu'il était parmi les ninjas les plus puissant des Nations Élémentaires. Le voir se faire battre était très inquiet. Certes, il avait été vaincu par Yamiryû, mais Raïga n'était pas un dragon, de la taille de Kyûbi. C'était un ninja moyen, qui devait son rang A grâce à ses sabres.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi ses types étaient si enthousiasmes de manger des fruits de démon ! Si Raïga a pu le battre, imaginer la puissance d'une armée ! » Dit Mito d'un ton inquiet.

« Je crois que c'est possible ! » Commença Shikamaru attirant l'attention des autres. Il regarde ensuite les trois pirates. « Ces types ont la force des mercenaires, pourtant Barbe Noire est prêt à leur offrir des fruits de démon pour avoir fait une simple récupération ! Cela montre qu'il a une grande quantité de fruit avec une grande armée de pirate qui convoite ses fruits et sont pré à le suivre pour l'obtenir. »

« Mais comment peut-il contrôler autant de personne qui ont de si grand pouvoir ? » Demanda Tenten confuse. Dans son esprit, les pirates sont des criminels qui veulent la richesse et le pouvoir. Si l'un d'eux a trop de pouvoir, il va tenter de prendre la place de son capitaine et s'il y a plusieurs personnes, l'équipage s'autodétruira d'elle-même.

« Voilà le pire ! » Continua Shikamaru en regardant l'ancien ninja, qui a repris sa forme normale. « Raïga a dit qu'il est l'un des capitaines de Barbe Noire ! Si Raïga possède une t'elle puissance, imaginaient son supérieur ! Sûrement assez pour contrôler tout un groupe d'utilisateurs de ses fruits. »

Neji regarde avec horreur. « Il pourrait être aussi puissant que Madara ! »

« Sûrement ! » Dit le Nara.

Pendant ce temps, Raïga regarde la forme battue de l'Uchiwa, qui avait des marque de foudre sur tout le corps et des brulures de troisième degré, bien qu'il remarque que ce dernier est toujours conscient, mais à peine.

« Je vais... te tuer... » Dit faiblement Sasuke.

« Toujours cette arrogance. Je pourrais trouver cela admirable, si cela ne venait pas d'un gosse pourrie gâté, qui ne peut pas rentrer dans son crâne épais qu'il y a des personnes au-dessus de lui. »

« Je suis le... plus fort ! Toi... l'Hokage et ... Naruto ! »

Raïga secoua la tête d'agacement. « Je crois qu'a se niveau ce n'est plus de l'arrogance, mais de l'imbécilité pure. Je vais te dire une chose avant de partir. » Il se rapproche de Sasuke et se mets à genoux. « Sache que Naruto est plus fort que moi. Je pourrais même dire qu'il est l'hommes le plus fort du monde à peine derrière le Roi des Pirates. Je l'ai affronté à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois j'ai perdu. Alors, quand je t'entends dire que tu vas le battre, tu me fais bien rire, quand tu ne fais pas le point face à moi. » Finit-il alors que leader Uchiwa écarquilles les yeux.

« Non... c'est un mensonge ! » Murmura Sasuke avant de sentir une douleur dans sa tête.

[« Zehahaha ! Voilà la puissance qui nous sépare Teme ! Tu peux avoir tout le pouvoir du monde, je serais toujours plus fort que toi ! »]

Sans dire un mot de plus, Raïga se retourne pour rejoindre ses camarades, ignorant les cris de l'Uchiwa, lui ordonnant de revenir.

« Que faisons-nous ? Il s'est où se trouve Naruto-nii-san ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser partir ! » Dit Mito en regardant sa mère, mais à sa surprise elle secoua la tête.

« Et comment ? En l'affrontant ?! Il vient juste de battre Sasuke à sa pleine puissance et il ne transpire même pas ! Nous serons tous battus si nous asseyons de l'arrêter ! Il pourrait même nous tuer ! » Dit la matriarche Uzumaki tristement.

Une fois les quatre pirates assez éloigner, mais toujours visible, les ninjas de Konoha se rapproche du corps inconscient de Sasuke.

« Alors nous allons laisser passer notre meilleure chance de trouver Naruto-nii-san ! » Cria la jeune rousse.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Exclama Kushina avant de reprendre son calme. « Je veux retrouver Naruto-kun, mais nous ne pouvons pas arrêter Raïga. La meilleure solution c'est qu'un groupe le suit pendant que les autres poursuivent la mission. Il va son doute rejoindre Barbe Noire. »

Alors qu'une partie d'elle voulait suivre Raïga pour retrouver son fils, une partie d'elle voulait toujours continuer la mission pour rencontrer son petit-fils.

« Alors laisser moi, Tenten, et Lee le poursuivre. Je suis le mieux placé pour le suivre avec mon Byakugan et si jamais les choses vont mal, Lee et Tenten pourront m'aider. » Dit Neji.

« Très bien. Je vous laisse faire. » Neji hocha la tête avec ses deux coéquipiers avant de partir.

« Que faisons-nous du Teme ? » Demanda Mito, en piétinant le corps inconscient de l'Uchiwa.

« Il n'est clairement pas en état de poursuivre la mission. Il faut qu'un groupe le ramène au village pour le faire soigner avant de le punir pour avoir désobéit à mes ordres. » Répondit Kushina en donnant un regard noir à Sasuke.

Les autres hochent de leurs têtes avant de quitter le lieu, alors que Kiba et Chôji prennent Sasuke sur chaque bras.

* Les choses deviennent compliqués ! * Pensa Kushina.

**Chapitre 2 : Fin**

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


	3. Faire face au conséquence

**Je ne possède aucuns personnages du manga « Naruto « et « One Piece », sauf les OC.**

**Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusez-moi à l'avance.**

**Certaines personnes mon fait part, qu'ils s'inquiètes de l'apparence de Naruto, de crainte qu'il soit comme Marshall D. Teach. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, Naruto aura une apparence différente, il sera décrit dans le prochain chapitre. Naruto remplace Teach dans cette histoire, mais il ne fera pas les même chose. Il ne trahira pas Barbe Blanche et n'aura pas l'équipe de Teach. Je ne dirai pas plus, pour ne pas gâcher l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

**« Voie Démoniaque »**

*** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Fruit / Technique

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

**~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Faire face au conséquence**

**~ Un jour plus tard / Porte de Suna ~**

Après la défaite de Sasuke contre Raïga, le groupe de Konoha est revenus à l'hôtel. Lorsque Sakura et Ino ont vu l'état de leur maris, elles avaient hurlé de panique avant d'exigés des explications, mais Kushina leur avait ordonné de se taire et leur a ensuite dit qu'elles et Hinata doivent retourner à Konoha pour soigner Sasuke. Elle leur avait aussi donné un parchemin pour remettre à Minato, qui explique la situation, sachant que les filles pourraient déformer la réalité si cela pourrait plaire à leur mari. Pour plus de sécurité, elle à mi un sceau avec le sang de Mito, pour que seul elle et ses parents puissent l'ouvrir. Kushina leur avait avertie que si Minato ne le recevait pas quand ils reviendront, elles subiront le même châtiment que leur mari.

Le jour suivant, La famille Uchiwa est retourner au village, pendant que le reste ont continuer leur chemin. Il a fallu quelques heures pour arriver aux portes du villages, du fait qu'il n'y avait aucun arbre pour les aidaient à avancer et que la chaleur les épuisés. Bien que pour Kushina et Mito, le plus difficiles c'étaient revenir à l'endroit où Menma est mort.

« Halte ! Identification ! » Exigea le garde en voyant le groupe de Konoha à quelques mètres de lui et de son collègue.

« Salutation shinobi de Suna. Nous sommes des envoyer de Konoha pour une audience avec le Kazekage. Vous avez dû recevoir un message de notre Hokage ? » Répondit Kushina d'un ton professionnel.

Le gardien réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hocher de la tête. « En effet, Kazekage-sama nous a prévenu de votre visite. Vous pouvez donc rentrer pour le voir. Vous connaissez le chemin, non ? »

« Je vous remercie et oui nous savons où se trouve sa tour, mais j'y vais seul avec ma fille, pendant que les autres visites le villages. Cela ne vous dérange pas ? » Dit la rousse.

« Très bien, mais ils seront surveillés par nos Anbu. » Kushina hocha la tête. Bien que la relation entre Konoha et Suna se sont dégradé depuis l'emprisonnement de son fils ainée, la quatrième guerre à permit de renouveler les liens, bien que peu. Suna n'acceptait pas une alliance, mais pouvait tolérer la présence d'un petit groupe, leur permettant de rentrer dans le village.

« Très bien, vous pouvez visiter le village, pendant que moi et Mito allons voire le Kazekage, mais ne provoquer pas de grabuge. Vous avez compris ? « Averti la matriarche Uzumaki d'un ton dur.

« Oui, Kushina-sama ! »

Les deux rousses se diriges vers la tour, pendant que les autres décides de visiter le village, mais pendant qu'ils marchaient, ils pouvaient entendre les chuchotement des villageois.

« Vous avez vu, ce sont des ninja de Konoha ! »

« Pourquoi ils sont ici ? Est ce qu'il tente de renouveler l'alliance ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont encore essayer de provoquer de chaos ? »

« Kazekage-sama devrait les enfermer ! »

« Bon sang, c'est quoi leur problème ? On ne fait que passer ! » Grogna Kiba d'agacement.

« Vu nos actions sur les autres villageois durant ses dernières années, c'est compréhensible. Ils craignent que nous fassions quelque chose de nuisible à eux, pour augmenter la puissance de Konoha. » Dit Shikamaru, mais Kiba se moqua.

« Alors, vous avez une idée de ce que nous allons faire en attendant Kushina-sama et Mito ? Parce que je ne pense pas que les gens acceptent de nous laisser rentrer dans des restaurant. Nous pourrions trouver le fils de Naruto. Il est peut-être avec Temari ? » Proposa Chôji.

Shikamaru gémit légèrement. Une partie de lui voulait parler à la femme blonde gênante, mais la plus grande parti de lui, voulait l'éviter.

« Tient ! Ce n'est pas elle avec le gosse ? » Demanda Kiba en pointant vers une rue.

Shikamaru et Chôji regardent dans la direction de Kiba et ils peuvent voir effectivement la sœur du Kazekage avec l'enfant de Naruto… son enfant.

Kiba et Chôji commence à avancer vers la mère et le fils, mais furent rapidement arrêter par Shikamaru qui leur demande d'attendre et d'observer.

« Tu as bien compris Boruto. Une fois que tu auras terminé ta mission, tu viens directement au terrain d'entrainement pour qu'on améliore ton Fûton. L'Examen de Chûnin est bien proche est nous devons montrer aux autres village que Suna mérite son titre du village ninja le plus puissant. » Dit Temari en regardant son fils.

« Pourquoi j'ai besoins de m'entrainer ? je peux battre tout le monde les yeux fermer. » Se vanta le garçon confiant.

Seulement pour que sa mère lui frappe à la tête.

« Il n'y a pas à discuter ! Considère cela comme un ordre de ton Kazekage indirectement ! Autant que ninja, tu dois réussir ta mission ! Je vais demander à Gaara de diminuer le nombre de tes missions pour que nous entrainions ensemble. Nous nous entrainerons tout le temps sauf pour manger, dormir et le week-end. » Dit Temari avant de se retourner pour partir.

Boruto lâcha un soupire d'agacement. Rien que d'imaginer l'entrainement avec sa mère l'épuiser déjà. « Geuh ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas être un pirate comme les autres ? Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent !» Répondit.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » Demanda Temari d'un ton trop aimable.

« NON RIEN ! » Cria de panique le jeune Genin, reconnaissant cette expression.

Une fois sa mère hors de vu, Boruto lâcha un soupir de soulagement, cependant il n'a pas remarqué deux personne arriver derrière lui.

« Ta mère es terrifiante, Boruto-kun ? »

« OUAAAH ! » Boruto hurla de panique avant de se retourner pour voir ses deux coéquipier, Yodo et Shinki. « Yodo-chan, ne me fais plus une telle frayeur ! »

Yodo lui sourit avant de répondre. « Pas de promesses. »

« Maintenant que nous t'avons retrouvé, il faut rejoindre sensei pour faire la nouvelle mission. » Dit Shinki avant de marcher.

« Haï ! » Répondit les deux membre de l'équipe avant de suivre Shinki.

« Que faisons-nous ? Est-ce que nous devrions suivre Temari ou son fils ? » Demanda Chôji.

« Ça sera mal vue que nous suivant des enfants, qui sont en plus au missions. Les gens pourraient croire que nous essayant de les capturer. Cela nuira à la réputation de Konoha. » Répondit Shikamaru.

« Donc en suit Temari ? » Demanda son ami.

Le Nara était sur le point de répondre, mais fut devancé par Kiba. « Arrête d'avoir la trouille et soit un vrai homme ! Va la voir et demande-lui pourquoi elle a préféré le dobe à toi. Elle te le doit après ce qu'elle vient de te faire ! »

Shikamaru lâcha un soupire d'agacement avant de marcher vers la blonde, qui se trouve à côté d'une boutique. Lorsqu'il est assez proche, il se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention de cette dernière, qui tourne vers lui avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

« Salue Temari, cela faisait longtemps… »

« Shikamaru ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir… » Dit la blonde, surprit de revoir le paresseux avant de se souvenir que son jeune frère lui avait prévenue qu'un groupe de Konoha aller venir pour une raison inconnue, mais elle ne pensait pas que le Nara viendrait.

« Oui, je n'étais pas très motivé à venir, mais je me suis dit que les nuage serait plus facile à voir ici. « Dit Shikamaru en essayant de démarrer la discussion, sans aller vers l'objectif principale, sachant que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

« Évite de me prendre pour une idiote et va droit au but Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu veux. » Dit Temari d'un ton dur, lui promettant la douleur s'il ne fait pas comme elle lui dit.

Le Nara se crispa légèrement, sachant que la dernière fois qu'il avait énervé Temari, elle lui avait fait manger son éventail. Mais heureusement ou malheureusement, Kiba décide de parler à sa place.

« Pourquoi tu as fait un gosse avec le dobe ?! Shikamaru était amoureux de toi et pourtant tu la trompé avec le pire des homme du monde ! Tu voulais le faire souffrir parce qu'il ne voulait pas coucher avec toi ! C'est ça hein ! Tu as choisi Naruto parce qu'il nous a trahi et fait un gosse pour montrer à Shikamaru qu'il n'est plus à toi ! Tu n'es qu'une traîner qui écarte les jambes avec le premier type qui apparait ! »

PAF !

Shikamaru et Chôji regardent la forme écrasé de Kiba sur le sol avec l'éventail géant de Temari sur le visage. Aucun des deux n'étaient étonné de l'action de la blonde, sachant que Kiba allait trop loin.

Le visage de Temari était rouge de colère. « Tu as un certain culot de me parler violeur ! Tu crois que je m'abaisserai à coucher avec un homme et avoir son enfant juste pour faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre ?! J'avais peut-être des sentiment pour Shikamaru, mais cela s'est arrêté après l'emprisonnement de Naruto-kun et je suis passé à autre chose ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit attendre d'un type qui voit les femmes comme des objets sexuels et croit qu'elles appartiennent aux hommes ! » Cria-t-elle avant de prendre plusieurs respirations pour se calmer et de regarder Shikamaru. « C'est ce que tu veux savoir, pourquoi je me suis mi avec Naruto-kun ? »

« Je ne voulais pas être directe, mais oui. Pourquoi Naruto ? Tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'opinion sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il aide Gaara, mais tu étais juste reconnaissante. »

Temari haussa les épaules avant de répondre. « J'admets que la première fois que je l'ai vu, je croyais que c'était un idiot qui ne savait rien faire. Mais j'ai changé ma vision après qu'il est changé Gaara et j'avais un grand respect pour lui après ça. C'est plus tard, quand il a sauvé mon frère que j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments et j'ai fini par réaliser que je l'aimais. »

Shikamaru plissa les yeux. « Il a sauvé Gaara ? Cela signifie que Naruto était toujours ici et que Tazuna a menti. »

Temari secoua la tête. « Non, Naruto-kun à bien quitté les Nations, c'est juste qu'il revient souvent pour nous rendre visite. » Dit-elle surprenant les deux autres.

« Attend ! Tu es en train de nous dire que Naruto est aller au-delà des Nations à plusieurs reprises ! » Exclama d'incrédule Shikamaru. Il savait que le blond moustachu était connu pour être imprévisible et réaliser des choses impossibles, mais cela était d'un tout autre niveau.

« C'est ce que je viens de dire crétin ! »

« Mais la plupart sont morts en essayant et se qui sont revenu ont été traumatisé ! »

« Eh bien, Naruto-kun fait l'exception. Il m'a dit que revenir au Nations et plus simple que d'aller à Grand Line. »

Shikamaru leva un sourcil à la dernière partie. « Grand Line ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un lieu à l'extérieur des Nations Elémentaires. » Dit Temari avant d'ajouter. « J'imagine que c'est pour le retrouver que vous êtes ici ? »

« Oui. Je sais qu'on n'a pas une bonne relation, mais s'il te plait Temari, nous devons savoir où il se trouve pour le ramener au village. » Demanda Shikamaru.

La blonde plissa les yeux dangereusement. « Pour l'utiliser comme arme ou le punir ? »

Chôji secoua rapidement la tête. « Rien de tout cela. C'est notre camarade et nous voulons nous excuser pour lui avoir accusé à tort. Nous voulons qu'il sache qu'il a une famille qui l'attend et que le village l'accueille à bras ouvert. »

« Vous savez, le fait que Naruto-kun est le fils du Yondaime n'est pas un secret pour personne. Si tout le monde est encourant, lui aussi. Inutile de dire que quand il a appris que sa famille était toujours vivante et l'avait laissé dans une vie de haine, il n'avait aucune envie de les revoir. » Dit-elle en se rappelons de la réaction de Naruto quand Gaara lui a révélé sur sa famille… c'était terrifiant.

Les deux hommes frissonnent, mais n'abandonnes pas. « Si on lui explique… » Commença Chôji, mais fut coupé par Temari.

« Cela ne changera rien ! Il n'est plus le garçon naïve, qui pardonne tout le monde, mais un homme qui vous écrase si vous l'énerver ou à l'un de ses proches. Si vous le retrouver, ne vous attendez pas à des retrouvaille amical. Pour votre sécurité vous devriez arrêter de le poursuivre et passer à autre chose. » Finit-elle avant de partir.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Chôji à son ami.

« Elle ne voudra rien nous dire de plus et nous ne pouvant pas la forcer. Nous devons attendre que Kushina-sama est fini sa réunion et lui dire ce que nous avons appris. » Termina Shikamaru avec Chôji qui hocha la tête.

**~ Bureau du Kazekage ~**

« Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté notre proposition. Je sais que vous êtes occupé et avez peu de temps. » Dit Kushina en face du bureau de Gaara avec Mito à côté d'elle.

« Merci de votre préoccupation Namikaze-san, bien que je suis curieux de votre visite. L'Hokage ma juste dit que vous vouliez me parler de quelques chose d'important, mais vous ne pouviez pas dire sur la lettre de crainte qu'il soit intercepté par un ennemi. » Dit Gaara d'un ton professionnel. A côté de lui se trouve son frère, Kankurô, collé sur le mur avec les bras croisés.

Kushina hocha la tête, bien que ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Ils craignaient qu'un ninja d'Iwa ou Kumo intercepte le message et tente d'attaquer le village de Suna pour son prendre à Boruto, du fait qu'il soit le petit-fils de leur plus grand ennemi. Mais la véritable raison, c'était qu'ils croyaient que Gaara les refuserai s'ils disaient qu'ils voulaient trouver Naruto.

« Donc Namikaze-san, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

« Nous avons des raisons de croire que Naruto et venu dans votre village. Nous voulons savoir si vous pouvez dire où il se trouve au se moment. » Dit Kushina, voulant aller droit au but.

Gaara reste silencieux en gardant son visage neutre, ne montrant aucune expression qui pourrai le trahir. Mais s'il ne montre rien, ce n'était pas le cas de Kankurô, qui écarquilles un bref moment les yeux. Cela aurait été inaperçu par la plupart des shinobis, mais pas pour Kushina et Mito.

« Si je me souviens bien, Naruto à disparue depuis 19 ans et personne ne là plus jamais revu. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire qu'il est venu dans mon village ? »

Kushina n'était nullement surprise ou en colère que le Kazekage nie ses mots. Ils ne leur avaient pas dit qu'il avait rencontré Naruto ou qu'elle et Minato avaient un petit-fils.

Kushina pose la photo montrant Temari et Boruto sur le bureau. Les deux hommes de Suna regardent l'image avec une expression neutre. « Il s'agit d'une photo prise récemment montrant votre sœur tenant un garçon, qui ressemble à mon fils. » Dit la femme du Hokage.

Gaara regarde la photo quelques secondes avant de lever la tête vers la rousse. « Vous supposer donc que l'enfant est le fils de Naruto, pourtant au dehors de son apparence vous n'avez rien qui lie Naruto à mon neveu. Sinon, vous devriez faire un teste AND avec les Yamanaka pour voir s'ils ne sont pas liés à votre Yondaime. »

Mito plissa les yeux. « Le nom du garçon est similaire à celui de mon frère ! »

Gaara haussa les épaules. « Temari l'a choisi pour honorer Naruto et elle n'est pas la seul. Kazahana-dono là fait pour son fils, ainsi que le charpentier Inari. »

Kushina devait se contrôler le mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas exploser de rage. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Kazekage-sama, cessez de jouer l'innocent. Vous savez où se trouve Naruto. J'ai le droit de savoir et j'ai aussi le droit de voir Boruto ! »

Cette fois, le visage calme de Gaara passa à l'irritation. « Supposant que Boruto soit le fils de Naruto. Quel droit vous avait sur lui ? »

« Quel droit ! » Répéta Kushina de colère et d'incrédule. « Bon sang, c'est mon petit-fils ! Il devrait être avec sa famille ! Il est le petit-fils du Yondaime Hokage ! Rien que ça, me donne le droit de le prendre ! »

Le commentaire de la rousse n'a fait qu'augmenter la colère du Kazekage. « Vous avez un certain culot de parler de famille quand vous avez abandonné l'un de vos fils. De plus, dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est le fils de Temari, par conséquent mon neveu, celui du Kazekage. Il est né à Suna et est un ninja du village. C'est raison sont plus que suffisant pour qu'il reste ici ! »

Kushina recula d'un pas, réalisant qu'à cause de sa colère, elle a parlé sans réfléchir. Elle avait oublié le lien de son petit-fils du coté de sa mère et a dit tout ce qui lui passer par la tête et réagis de manière égoïste. De plus, du point de vue de Boruto, elle, Mito et Minato n'étaient que des étranger qui voulaient l'enlever de sa famille. Il sera plus tenté de s'enfuir que de les rejoindre.

Gaara continua. « Mais imaginant que vous le prenait, que croyez-vous ce qu'il va se passera quand les villageois apprendront l'existence du soi-disant enfant de Naruto ? » Kushina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Gaara ne la laisse pas le temps de répondre. « Ils vont le traiter de la même manière que Naruto, le maltraiter et le mépriser pour quelque chose qu'il n'a rien fait. Ils ne le verront pas comme le petit-fils du Yondaime Hokage, mais comme le fils du Démon Renard à Neuf-Queue. N'essayait pas de le nier. Je sais que beaucoup des villageois blâmes encore Naruto pour la situation dans Konoha. Ils vont son prendre à Boruto à la place de Naruto pour évacuer leur colère, de la même façon que pour Kyubi. Leurs esprits n'ont pas changé depuis 32 ans et ils ne changeront pas maintenant. »

Les deux rousses baissent leur têtes. Autant qu'elles voulaient répondre, le Kazekage avait raison sur tous les points. Elles ne voulaient pas admettre, mais la plupart des habitants du village détester toujours Naruto. Chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème, ils blâmaient Naruto, même quand il n'était plus dans le village, croyant qu'il utilise ses pouvoir démoniaque pour leur faire du mal. Les personnes qui étaient proche de Naruto n'était pas non plus en sécurité. Teuchi et Ayame étaient souvent victimes de vols ou de destruction de leur restaurant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la feuille. Quand Koyuki était venue au village pour annuler l'alliance, beaucoup l'avaient surnommé là l'amante du démon. Même durant la Quatrième Guerre, beaucoup de leur shinobi ne voulait pas faire partie de la division de Gaara, ne voulant pas obéir à un démon.

Au fond, elles savaient que si elles ramenaient Naruto au village, les habitants exigeraient sa mort ou son emprisonnement, mais elles étaient certaines de pouvoir le protéger et lui donner une vie normale comme il aurait dû avoir.

« Pourtant, Naruto est un habitant née de Konoha et un membre du clan Uzumaki et Namikaze. Nous avons le droit de le retrouver pour le ramener chez lui. »

Gaara secoua la tête. « Bien qu'il soit vrai que Naruto _était_ un habitant de la feuille, rien ne l'oblige à revenir dans le village depuis que le conseil lui a retiré son statut de shinobi après son emprisonnement, ce qui fait de lui un civil et les civils ne sont pas obligé de rester dans le village. Vous ne pouvez pas obliger quelqu'un à devenir un ninja contre sa volonté. La même chose pour le clan. Jusqu'à votre retour, Naruto n'a jamais été reconnu faisant partie d'un clan, même s'il portait votre nom. Cela équivaut à un bannissement du clan. Pour le récupérer, vous devez encore une fois avoir son approbation. »

Encore une fois le Kazekage avait raison. Lorsque Naruto était encore dans le village, les Uzumaki, et Namikaze n'étaient pas reconnus comme un clan, lui retirant tout le bénéfice et responsabilité. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'idée de Kushina ou de Minato, car ils ne voyaient aucune raison de mettre leur enfant en difficulté et avoir plus de mal à le reprendre, mais celui du conseil. Ils ne voulaient pas que Naruto se sente important, estimant qu'un Jinchûriki ne devrais pas avoir aucun droit de décidé par lui-même, encore moins de faire partie du conseil quand il sera plus vieux ou s'il devient Jônin.

Pourtant, elles refusaient d'abandonner.

« Je sais que nous avons fait une grave erreur en le laissant dans le village seul. Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça et nous le regrettons chaque jours ! Mais nous voulons le revoir, pour lui dire à quel point nous sommes désolés et voulant être la famille qu'il n'a jamais eue. » Dit Kushina.

« Il a une famille, une qu'il a fait lui-même, qu'il l'aime et l'aime en retour. Vous croyez qu'il veut retourner dans le village qui la méprisé pour quelques choses qu'il ne contrôle pas. Si vous l'aimez et vous voulez son bonheur comme vous le dites, laissez-le tranquille. »

PAF !

« JE VEUX REVOIR MON FILS ! » Cria Kushina en frappant le bureau.

Immédiatement, six Anbu apparaissent entour de Kushina, les katana entour du coup, prêt à lui transpercer si elle tente d'attaquer leur Kage. Mito voulait aider sa mère, mais fut arrêter par Kankurô qui a sorti sa marionnette Sasori.

Gaara reste toujours en place, pourtant une partie du sable dans sa gourde commence à s'échapper. « Cette réunion est terminé. Partez avant d'empirer encore plus nos relation. »

Cette fois des larmes commence à s'échapper de ses yeux. « Pouvez-vous me dire au moins si mon fils est dans les Nations… »

Plus tôt que de répondre, il lui pose une autre question. « S'il voulez-vous voire, vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait retourné à Konoha ? »

Kushina renifla, mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, sa fille intervient. « Vous croyez que nous ne le savon pas… » Commença Mito, attirant l'attention des autres. « Pendants 32 ans, j'ai rêvé de revoir Naruto-nii-san. Je me suis imaginé notre rencontre plusieurs fois ! J'ai crue naïvement qu'il nous accepterait immédiatement, mais quand nous sommes revenus à Konoha, j'ai réalisé la vérité de la vie de Naruto-nii-san et j'ai commencé à penser qu'il ne nous acceptera pas. Pourtant, j'espérai toujours le revoir et l'accueillir dans la famille. Quand Menma-nii-san est mort, je me suis rendu compte que je pourrais perdre mon autre frère sans jamais avoir la chance de le revoir, j'étais terrifié. Est-ce que vous savez ce que cela fait d'être proche de quelqu'un tout en étant éloigné Kazekage-sama ? Vous devez nous prendre pour des gens égoïstes qui veulent récupérer Naruto pour effacer notre tristesse, sans se soucier de ses sentiments. Je sais que moi et mes parents avons perdu le droit de demander quoique ce soit sur mon frère, mais dite moi, si c'était vous qui ne vouliez pas revoir Naruto-nii-san pour vous avoir laisser seul, croyez-vous qu'il aurait abandonné de vous retrouver ? »

« … »

Sans attendre de réponse, Mito quitte la pièce, suivi de Kushina. Les Andu retourne à leur position, laissant les deux frères.

Gaara reste immobile, sans dire un mot, regardant la porte sans sourciller, ce qui inquiète le marionnettiste.

« Gaara… » Commença Kankurô, mais fut interrompu par son petit frère.

« Passe-moi l'Escargophone. »

**~ Avec l'ancienne équipe de Gaï ~**

« Tu es sûre que nous devons les laisser partir Neji ? « Demanda Tenten.

Les trois se cachent derrière les arbres, observant un navire où se trouve Raïga et ses hommes, s'éloigner du rivage.

Neji hocha la tête. « Nous n'avons aucun moyen de les suivre et ils seraient trop dangereux de nous cacher à l'intérieur du navire. Si l'un d'eux nous trouve, nous sommes faits. De plus, nous avons pas mal appris pendant qu'ils discutaient et nous savons maintenant où ils se dirigent. »

« Donc, nous retournant à Konoha pour dire à Hokage-sama ce que nous avons découvert ? » Demanda Lee.

« Oui. Allons-y sans perdre de temps. » Dit Neji en se retournant, suivit de ses coéquipiers.

**~ Lieu Inconnue ~**

Loin des Nations Élémentaires, sur les mers chaotique et le ciel orageux, se trouve une île qui avait un immense rocher en forme de crâne. Autour de l'île, se trouve une dizaine de navires accosté.

A l'intérieur du crâne, des milliers de pirate font la fête, dansant, mangeant, buvant et chantant avec enthousiasme.

Pourtant, alors que la plupart profite de la fête, un groupe de personnes se tienne au sommet du rocher. Trois hommes sont à genoux les bras attaché derrière le dos, les corps meurtrie, regardant le groupe avec terreur.

« Pitié ! Épargnez-nous ! » Supplia l'un des hommes à la silhouette au milieu du groupe.

« Vous nous avez déjà tout prix dans notre navire avant de le couler ! » Ajouta l'autre homme en larme.

« Laisser nous partir Barbe Noire ! »

L'homme maintenant connue comme Barbe Noire souri avant de parler. « Zehahahahaha ! Vous êtes pathétique ! J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes les plus puissant de la nouvelle génération de pirate, qu'on vous surnommé les invaincus, pour le nombre de bataille sans défaite ! Pourtant, il ne nous a pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour décimer votre équipage ! »

« En regrette de vous avoir attaquer ! Nous ne recommencerons plus ! Laisser nous vivre ! » Implora le capitaine, qui était autrefois fière, mais maintenant réduit à un enfant qui pleure pour sa vie.

« Je pourrais... » Les trois hommes regardent avec espoir. « Mais vous avez attaqué plusieurs de mes territoires, détruisant, pillant et tuant. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ça. Alors, plonger dans les ténèbres. » Finit-il avec un sourire sombre avant qu'une fumée noire s'échappe de son corps et avance vers les trois hommes.

Les trois pirates crièrent de panique, alors que la fumée les aspire. Ils supplient le groupe de Barbe Noire de les épargner, mais tout ce qu'ils font c'est de sourire.

Une fois les trois hommes absorber, Barbe Noire se retourne vers son équipage. « Maintenant que c'est fait, allons faire la fête. »

« Amiral, nous avons un appel de Suna. » Dit l'un des hommes montrant un l'Escargophone portant sur sa coquille le Kanji {amour} en rouge.

« Mmh... Passe le moi… » Dit Barbe Noire en prenant le microphone. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gaara ? »

« Ils ont découvert. J'ignore comment, mais ils ont sus pour l'existence de Boruto et maintenant ils sont plus que motivé pour te retrouver. »

Le sourire de Barbe Noire disparait, laissant place à une expression vide. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à Gaara de qui il parlait, pour savoir de qui il parlait. « Alors, ils savent que je retourne parfois au Nations, cela devait arriver un jour. Sont-ils au courant d'autres choses ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais s'ils savent, les autres t'aurais déjà contactée. » Dit Gaara.

« Pas faux. »

« Que faisons-nous alors... Naruto ? » Demanda une femme aux cheveux blanc à côté de son amiral.

Naruto sourit avant de répondre. « Nous retournons aux Nations Élémentaires. »

**Chapitre 3 : Fin**

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
